


Buceando con el pez martillo

by greenandboo



Series: Bajo las olas de aquatica [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Soulmates, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Español | Spanish, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis and Harry soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, greenandboo, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Summary: Bajo las olas de aquatica #03[Solomon-Anthony]by Charlie RichardsEsta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Todos los créditos a sus respectivos escritores y traductores





	1. Resumen

El mundo de Aquatica: Una sola opción para hacer lo correcto hace que la vida de un ex-soldado se salga de control.

Louis Lynch pensó que su decisión de ayudar al hijo de su jefe a escapar de su control le costaría su trabajo. En cambio, casi le cuesta la vida. Es asaltado y golpeado en un callejón, pero Louis no tiene ni idea de quién envió a los hombres. Solo sobrevive porque sus cuerdas no estaban lo suficientemente bien atadas, y se las arregla para escapar del bloque de hormigón que se suponía que lo enviaría a nadar con los peces.

No recuerda mucho después de eso, pero despertarse en un lugar desconocido es una bendición a medias. ¡El Doctor Harry Keller es caliente! Louis se da cuenta enseguida de que el doctor le corresponde su atracción, pero sus instintos le dicen que Harry está escondiendo algo. Además de eso, ¿cómo puede arrastrar al apuesto hombre a su jodida vida, una vida que podría ser interrumpida en cualquier momento por un millonario vengativo?

Comunicar en caso de cualquier error y/o pregunta. Gracias por leer.

[Solomon-Louis|Anthony-Harry]


	2. Capítulo 1

Louis Lynch asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba la carta de despido. Bueno, el papel no era rosa, pero significaba lo mismo1. Los papeles doblados y metidos en un sobre significaban que estaba sin trabajo.

1En el original, pink slip, carta de despido. Pink=rosa

Maldita sea.

Aun así, Louis no podía decir que lo sentía o que estaba sorprendido. Había sido guardia de seguridad en la propiedad de Armando Whitney por poco más de seis meses. Haber sido testigo de la naturaleza dominante y controladora del hombre cuando se enfocaba en su negocio era una cosa, pero había visto la misma dominación con respecto al hijo de Armando, Braylon.

Cuando Louis había visto que Braylon huía la propiedad como un murciélago salido del infierno, lo dejó ir... en contra de las órdenes. Le habían ordenado que asegurara la puerta y se había negado. Aun sabiendo que le iba a costar su trabajo, Louis había abierto la puerta.

—Por favor, despeje su casillero y abandone la propiedad lo antes posible.

Louis se levantó de su asiento ante el escritorio de Stiles Gribble. El hombre era el jefe de seguridad de Armando, guardaespaldas y chofer, todo en uno. Se preguntaba cuánto le pagaba Armando al tipo para que estuviera a su disposición.

No lo suficiente.

En la opinión de Louis, nunca podría ser suficiente. Después de salir del ejército, libre del yugo del Tío Sam2, juró que nunca más tendría que seguir siempre las órdenes sin cuestionarlas. Quizás debería haber pensado en eso antes de aceptar un trabajo para un maniático del control.

2 N. del T.: Personificación del Gobierno de los Estados Unidos

En retrospectiva. Simplemente estupendo.

Con el sobre de papeles en la mano, Louis salió de la oficina de Stiles. Caminó rápidamente por los pasillos traseros hasta un salón de empleados. Un par de ex compañeros de trabajo estaban sentados en la mesa: Jim y Thanos. Ambos hombres se rieron de él, y la expresión de Jim tenía un claro indicio de malicia.

Parecía que las noticias se habían extendido. La mayoría de los hombres era en realidad muy leal a Armando. Simplemente demostraba que el dinero podía comprar a un hombre... y Armando tenía mucho dinero para hacer precisamente eso.

Louis no era uno de ellos, ni lo había intentado nunca.

Ignorando a la pareja, Louis cruzó hacia su casillero. Se metió el sobre bajo el brazo para poder girar el disco para la combinación de la cerradura. Justo cuando hizo clic, abriéndose, Louis oyó las sillas de ambos hombres raspando por el suelo.

Cuando Louis abrió su casillero, miró por encima de su hombro, verificando hacia dónde se dirigían Jim y Thanos. Los vio de pie y mirándole fijamente... justo en el momento en que sintió que algo le salpicaba la cara. Ambos hombres estallaron en risa.

Mirando su casillero, y luego a sí mismo, Louis reparó en el líquido azul que lo cubría todo. Apretó los dientes cuando se dio cuenta de que era una bomba de pintura. Obviamente había sido preparado para explotar cuando abriera su casillero.

Qué infantil. ¿Qué es esto? ¿El instituto?

Sin dejar de mirar a ninguno de los dos hombres, Louis agarró su chaqueta de cuero negro salpicada de pintura. Ignoró el desastre en su camisa y pantalones, echándosela encima del hombro. Después de recoger su pequeña bolsa de lona, metió el sobre húmedo en un bolsillo lateral y luego salió del lugar.

Jim abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Louis le dirigió una fría mirada, haciéndole callar.

Louis rodeó el perímetro de la finca hasta el estacionamiento cubierto de los empleados donde esperaba su motocicleta. Abriendo la alforja izquierda, sacó una bolsa de plástico que había sobrado de un viaje a la playa. Colocó sus cosas cubiertas de azul, luego las metió dentro y cerró la montura.

Cruzando al lado opuesto, Louis abrió esa alforja. Desde adentro sacó un par de toallas. Se limpió la cara lo mejor que pudo y luego se puso una toalla limpia sobre el cabello, protegiendo eficazmente el interior de su casco, que colocó sobre su cabeza.

Finalmente listo, Louis condujo a casa, esperando una ducha hirviendo.

Horas más tarde, Louis colgó su chaqueta de cuero recién lavada en una percha. Hizo una mueca de dolor, sin saber cómo se vería una vez seca. Aun así, lo intentó lo mejor que pudo.

Louis pensó que podría haberse quejado de la broma juvenil. De alguna manera, sin embargo, dudaba que hubiera conseguido mucho con ello. La gente de Armando se la tenía jurada... probablemente instigada por el propio ricachón.

Armando había estado sentado en la reunión cuando Stiles le había pedido a Louis que le explicara cómo se había abierto la puerta. La mirada en la cara del rico bastardo cuando Louis había declarado claramente—: La abrí para que Braylon se fuera, —quedaría grabada para siempre en su mente.

Había sido una mirada de rabia absoluta mezclada con odio, como Armando dijo fríamente—: Así que desafiaste mis órdenes a propósito.

Maldita sea, me alegro de no tener que trabajar más para ese imbécil.

Como Louis ya no tenía que trabajar al día siguiente, decidió conseguir algo de comida para un picnic en la playa. Incluso podría ir a surfear. Haciendo la promesa de revisar el clima cuando regresara de la tienda, Louis tomó su billetera, la metió en su bolsillo trasero y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Louis acaba de acordarse de coger el sobre de su mostrador. Ya había cumplimentado el papeleo para la transferencia de la Seguridad Social. Por alguna razón, se sentiría mucho más cómodo una vez que hubiera roto completamente con cualquier compañía con la que Armando estuviera asociado.

Con ese fin, Louis dejó caer el sobre en la ranura de correo saliente de su edificio de apartamentos antes de salir y caminar en dirección al mercado de la esquina cercana.

Metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera con cremallera, Louis caminó rápidamente por la calle. Al pasar por un callejón, escuchó el inconfundible sonido de carne golpeando carne. Se detuvo, mirando hacia la oscuridad.

Eh. ¿Cuándo se hizo tan tarde?

Con el sol poniente proyectando largas sombras en la calle, Louis solo podía ver las siluetas. Había dos personas inclinadas sobre una tercera figura, que parecía encorvada en el suelo. Después de un segundo de vacilación, Louis se dirigió hacia ellos.

—¡Hey! —Louis llamó. —¿Qué está pasando aquí? —¿Qué te hizo ese tipo?

El hombre más cercano a Louis se enderezó y se giró, pero todavía no podía distinguir sus rasgos ya que tenía la capucha de su chaqueta levantada. El segundo hombre rodeó al tipo en el suelo, así que se paró junto al primero. Ambos hombres se golpearon los nudillos.

—Solo vete, hombre, —dijo el primer tipo, una mueca de desprecio en su tono. —Quedarte por aquí solo te dará algo de esto—. Movió su mano despreocupadamente hacia el hombre caído.

Louis caminó lentamente hacia delante, mirando entre los hombres, evaluándolos. Había enfrentado muchas peleas de dos contra una en el ejército. Mientras se mantuviera alerta, podría despachar a estos dos gamberros.

Simplemente no podía irse. ¿Y si el hombre caído estaba herido?

El segundo resopló suavemente, agitando la cabeza, —Dios, eres un idiota. Lo has hecho tan fácil.

Louis se quedó inmóvil, reconociendo la voz. —¿Jim?

El sonido de los pies golpeando el pavimento sonó detrás de Louis, haciéndole girar. Se dio cuenta de que algo se movía hacia su cabeza antes de que la agonía se estrellara contra su sien. Cuando Louis se estrelló contra el suelo, estaba bastante seguro de que era Thanos quien había caído de la escalera de incendios, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Un segundo golpe en la cabeza lo llevó a nadar en la oscuridad.

(...)

El agua helada golpeó los sentidos de Louis como una bofetada en la cara, sacándolo de la dicha de la oscuridad en la que había estado flotando. Su cabeza latía como un tatuaje palpitante, y su cuerpo dolía. La ardiente sensación de picor bailando a lo largo de sus brazos, pecho y piernas se registró... justo en el momento en que Louis se dio cuenta de que estaba bajo el agua y se hundía más profundamente.

Louis miró a través de la neblina azul oscura mientras se retorcía de un lado a otro. Sus brazos estaban atados, pero estaban frente a él. Doblando la cintura, agarró la costura de sus vaqueros entre las pantorrillas y miró fijamente.

Mierda, estoy atado a un bloque de cemento.

Casi jadeó, pero se las arregló para agarrarse a tiempo.

Con su entrenamiento militar en marcha, Louis sintió una sensación de calma que cubría su mente. Se dobló por la mitad y deslizó su dedo sobre las cuerdas alrededor de sus pies. Aunque estaban un poco sueltas, no importaba cómo se retorcía las botas, no podía soltarlas.

Louis tragó, luchando por mantener su control. Puedo aguantarlo. Optando otra táctica, empezó a desatarse las botas. Tuvo que deslizar sus dedos bajo las cuerdas un poco, raspándose los dedos, pero lo logró.

Para cuando se había desabrochado las dos botas, los músculos de su estómago gritaban sosteniendo la incómoda postura. Louis descartó el dolor mientras se quitaba las botas de los pies.

Libre de sus botas y del peso del bloque de hormigón, Louis dio una fuerte patada, nadando hacia la superficie. Tuvo el suficiente sentido común para detenerse antes de salir a la superficie. Con sus pulmones ardiendo, su cabeza comenzando a despejarse, hizo un giro de trescientos sesenta grados en el agua, buscando el casco de un bote.

Alguien lo había llevado hasta allí, después de todo.

Sin ver nada, Louis rompió la superficie y aspiró una bocanada aire muy necesaria. Una ola le golpeó la cara y tragó agua. Ahogándose, sus ojos lloraban. Los dolores por todo su cuerpo se registraron una vez más.

Fue entonces cuando Louis finalmente se dio cuenta de que tenía cortes por todas partes, y que estaba sangrando en el agua desde múltiples puntos como si fuera un neumático que goteaba lentamente.

Mascullando una sarta de maldiciones, Louis buscó la tierra más cercana. Todo lo que vio a lo lejos eran acantilados, pero eso era mejor que nada... esperaba. Con su energía se debilitaba por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre, Louis siguió moviéndose con la adrenalina mientras nadaba lentamente hacia las rocas.

(...)

Louis nado rápidamente, su delgado cuerpo atravesando fácilmente el agua. Disfrutaba de las frías olas invernales que se deslizaban sobre su suave piel y el fondo arenoso del lecho marino acariciando su vientre. Cazando en silencio, buscó algo sabroso para picar.

Como cambiaformas, Harry no necesitaba comer mientras estaba en su gran forma de tiburón martillo, pero desde luego que hacía feliz a su animal. Además, nadar y cazar varias noches a la semana le evitaba tener que luchar contra la naturaleza de su tiburón mientras hacía un turno de pocas horas en el tanque de arrecife del barco hundido. El resto del tiempo de Harry lo pasaba trabajando como médico jefe en World of Aquatica, un parque marino que poseía y dirigía un cambiaformas.

Si Harry hubiera podido sonreír en forma de tiburón, lo habría hecho. Los primeros ciento cincuenta años de su vida los pasó la mitad en forma de tiburón y la otra mitad viajando por las costas como marinero. Después de eso, había sido consumido por los cambios de la medicina moderna. Desde que conoció a los hermanos Roush, encontró estabilidad.

La arena movediza de una raya huyendo llamó la atención de Harry. Nadó hacia ella y levantó su amplia y plana cabeza de martillo, preparándose para golpear y aturdir a la criatura. Excepto que el cambio de posición hizo que sus sentidos captaran algo inesperado.

Sangre. Fluido rico en hierro, de olor delicioso y que da vida.

Harry se dio cuenta de que un animal herido debía estar cerca. Olvidando la raya, cambió de dirección y aceleró. Buscó la fuente en el agua, sus sentidos temblando de emoción.

Justo cuando Harry vio una gran forma que se balanceaba en la superficie, se dio cuenta de que su tiburón no estaba interesado en comerse su objetivo. De hecho, cuando vio a un pequeño tiburón tigre acercarse a la fuente de sangre, sintió la más inesperada sensación de agresión protectora. Harry lo siguió, cortando a través del agua como un cuchillo caliente a través de la mantequilla.

Cada vez más cerca, Harry se dio cuenta de que era un ser humano que se balanceaba a lo largo de la superficie ondulada. Además de eso, la sangre olía... mmmm. Lo golpeó como un rayo.

Mi pareja está flotando en medio del océano a altas horas de la noche.

¿Qué demonios...?

Harry sabía que no estaba lo suficientemente cerca del agua pública como para que alguien se hubiera perdido mientras nadaba. Tampoco podía sentir ninguna vibración que indicara un barco cercano. Eso dejó a Harry preguntándose cómo había llegado tan lejos el humano.

La llegada de un segundo tiburón hizo que Harry se diera cuenta de que en realidad no importaba. Necesitaba salvar a su compañero. Podría obtener sus respuestas más tarde.

Golpeando su cola violentamente, Harry surgió a través del agua. Se estrelló contra el tiburón tigre, que era el más grande de la pareja ofensiva. Luego dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el tiburón más pequeño, un tiburón mielga de buen tamaño. Harry esperaba que la criatura aún no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de raspar sus venenosas aletas sobre la carne de su humano.

Harry abrió sus mandíbulas y se sujetó a la aleta derecha del tiburón mielga, mordiendo profundamente. La criatura se agarró con fuerza, e inmediatamente la soltó. Al instante siguiente, el fuerte flujo de sangre distrajo al tiburón tigre, enviándolo tras la mielga.

Con los otros tiburones distraídos, Harry nadó cerca del humano. El hombre parecía grande, de más de uno ochenta metros de altura, y su cuerpo de musculatura gruesa rezumaba fluido vital de muchos cortes. Harry pensó que tenían la apariencia distintiva de venir de un cuchillo.

¿Qué demonios...?

Las olas parecían chapotear en los bordes de su bronceada cara, a veces sobre su boca y nariz. Otro repaso le mostró a Harry un chorro de agua que salía de la boca del humano, demostrando que aún respiraba. El alivio lo llenó.

Harry se sumergió más profundamente en el agua, recordando los espectáculos con delfines. Un cambiaformas en forma humana montaría al delfín como si fuera un caballo, mientras que el cambiaformas en forma animal haría trucos. En realidad, la pareja haría turnos en cada posición.

Girando, Harry se colocó cuidadosamente entre las piernas abiertas del humano. Golpeó suavemente hacia arriba y hacia adelante hasta que su aleta dorsal chocó contra la entrepierna de su pareja. Cuidadosamente, comenzó a nadar cerca de la superficie, repentinamente agradecido por su amplia cabeza plana, que le permitía equilibrar a su ser humano sin demasiados problemas.

Nadando tan rápido como se atrevió, Harry avanzó hacia los acantilados. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando otro tiburón tigre apareció a su izquierda. A este, sin embargo, lo reconoció como River, un cambiaformas que trabajaba en el espectáculo de tiburones tigre y el acuario.

River nadó a su lado durante unos minutos, mirándole con curiosidad.

Harry continuó nadando hacia su casa. No era como si pudiera compartir que el humano era su compañero con el otro cambiaformas. River no parecía necesitar una explicación. Tomó velocidad y comenzó a correr hacia el túnel que conducía al lago subterráneo de su comunidad.

Para cuando Harry llegó a la entrada, la marea había bajado. Sintió una oleada de alivio, ya que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido cómo habría llevado al humano a través del túnel si se hubiera inundado. No solo estaba River allí, todavía en forma de animal, sino también un par de otros, incluyendo a Piscis, un cambiaformas delfín. Tomaron posición a cada lado de él, ayudándole a mantener a su humano estable sobre su espalda en las agitadas aguas del túnel.

Llegando a la inmensa cámara subterránea, Harry se dirigió directamente a la orilla. Vio a William Roush de pie en las profundidades de la orilla, obviamente esperándole. El cambiaformas era el menor de los hermanos y se le conocía como el más relajado y amistoso de los dos. También era considerado como el cambiaformas beta del estanque, el segundo al mando.

—Cambia para mí, Harry, —alentó William mientras agarraba los hombros del humano y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la playa de arena. —Y dime dónde encontraste a tu amigo herido.

Harry rápidamente obedeció, retomando su forma humana. Tan pronto como pudo, se puso de pie y caminó tras William. —Lo encontré moviéndose entre las olas más allá del rompeolas, —declaró mientras los otros hombres cambiaban y seguían. —No sé nada de él, pero es mi compañero.

William asintió, sin perder ni un instante. —Felicitaciones. —Sonrió mientras señalaba al montón de pantalones cortos que había en la orilla. —Cubrid vuestras pollas, todo el mundo, luego nos ocuparemos de este chico.


	3. Capítulo 2

El impulso de toser sacó a Louis de la oscuridad en la que había estado flotando. Sus pulmones ardían, pero luchó contra la necesidad. No podía absorber más agua o...

Espera un momento.

Louis se dio cuenta de que estaba caliente y seco... y en una cama. Dejó de luchar contra el deseo de toser. Su pecho le dolía mientras se daba la vuelta y se doblaba, duras sacudidas atravesándole.

—Tranquilo. Intenta respirar por la nariz para controlarte y te daré un sorbo de agua.

El sonido de las palabras de urgencia de un melodioso tenor llegó a la mente adolorida de Louis. Sintió una mano firme y ligeramente callosa que se frotaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo la piel desnuda de su espalda. Se le puso la piel de gallina al inhalar por la nariz.

Abriendo los párpados, Louis casi se traga la lengua. La vista congeló sus pulmones lo suficiente como para detener su próxima tos. El hombre que se inclinaba sobre él era realmente impresionante, y no Solo porque no llevaba camiseta, mostrando un cuerpo delgado y tonificado, un sexi par de pírsines de barra en los pezones, y usando solo un par de pantalones cortos. Louis se encontró aturdido por los ojos cálidos, azules y grises del hombre.

—¿Qu... quién?

La garganta de Louis se cerró de nuevo, y otro ataque de tos lo atravesó. Inclinando la cabeza, tembló con la intensidad del ataque. Sus ojos incluso lloraron.

—No intentes hablar todavía, —instó el hombre, frotándole un poco más la espalda. —Hay una pajita delante de tus labios. Tan pronto como puedas, mójate la garganta. Te calmará un poco.

Asintiendo una vez, Louis se obligó a respirar por la nariz. Abrió la boca e instantáneamente sintió la pajita apretando sus labios. Envolviéndolo con los labios, lo chupó con fuerza.

El agua tibia le llenó la boca.

Louis se las arregló para tragar dos sorbos antes de que su necesidad de toser lo abrumara de nuevo. Durante los siguientes minutos, alternó entre ataques de tos y sorbos de agua. Finalmente, la necesidad de toser se redujo, y Louis comenzó a respirar más fácilmente.

Abriendo los ojos una vez más, Louis volvió a mirar al hombre guapo que lo cuidaba. Supuso que el tipo no podía tener más de veintiocho o veintinueve años. El desconocido tenía el pelo castaño corto, grueso y peinado con los dedos, y una cálida sonrisa curvaba sus delgados labios. 

—Oye, vamos a escuchar ese pecho otra vez, ¿eh?

Entonces, para sorpresa de Louis, el hombre se alejó y se dirigió a un tocador. Puso la taza sobre ella, y luego cogió un estetoscopio. Con lo que parecía ser práctica, se lo puso en los oídos cuando regresó al lado de Louis.

El hombre entonces colocó la pieza redonda fría en el pecho de Louis y le ordenó que respirara.

Louis obedeció, inhalando y exhalando varias veces. Finalmente, no pudo contener su curiosidad. —¿Eres médico? —Su voz salió áspera, y hablar le hizo cosquillas en la garganta. Soltó una ligera y áspera tos, y luego se asentó de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —El hombre le guiñó un ojo, abriendo los brazos. —¿No parezco un doctor? —Sonriendo ampliamente, se sacó el estetoscopio de las orejas y se lo puso alrededor del cuello. —Te encontré mientras estaba nadando, así que- —Se miró a sí mismo y se encogió de hombros. —No creía que la ropa importara más que asegurarme de que estabas bien. —La expresión de alegría del hombre desapareció. —Tienes un montón de cortes superficiales, guapo, y puedo decir que no son de un accidente de barco. ¿Eres un criminal? ¿Terminaste en el lado equivocado de una pandilla o algo así?

Louis sacudió instantáneamente la cabeza. —No, no soy un criminal. Ex-militar. —Levantando la mano, dijo—: Louis Lynch. Desempleado actualmente, porque desobedecí la orden de un bastardo gilipollas rico—. Pensando en la pregunta del doctor, se dio cuenta de otra cosa. —Mierda, supongo que terminé en el lado equivocado con alguien, pero no en una pandilla.

El médico tomó la mano de Louis, pero en vez de estrecharla, la apretó suavemente antes de llevársela a los labios y besarse los nudillos.

El ligero toque de los labios del doctor hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina en el brazo. Su sangre se calentó y corrió hacia su ingle. Aspiró un aliento áspero, sorprendido por el nivel de atracción y excitación que le llenaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no reaccionaba tan rápido ante un hombre.

—Alguien rico. Hmmm, —musitó el doctor. —¿Alguien que conozca?

Eso le dio un toque de frescura al ardor de Louis. Claro, los doctores eran normalmente ricos, ¿no? ¿O era un estereotipo?

Las cejas del hombre se levantaron. —Oh, cierto. —Su sonrisa se volvió irónica. —Mis disculpas. Soy el Dr. Harry Keller. Siéntete libre de llamarme Harry. —Su sonrisa se volvió hambrienta mientras barría una mirada abiertamente apreciativa sobre su pecho desnudo. —O amante, eventualmente.

Los comentarios directos de Harry no podrían haber sido más claros. El hombre lo deseaba.

Louis fue lo suficientemente honesto consigo mismo como para admitir que también deseaba a Harry. Pasar una tarde explorando el torso magro del hombre y las barras de pezones sería una fantástica diversión. Desafortunadamente, no iba a meter al guapo doctor en su lío. Louis recordaba a Jim como uno de sus atacantes. No había forma de que fuera una coincidencia. Tenía que encontrar una forma de probar que Armando Whitney estaba involucrado.

—Hmm, ¿te he hecho sentir incómodo? —Harry enganchó una silla cercana con su pie y la arrastró cerca. Se sentó sobre ella, se inclinó hacia delante, y puso sus palmas sobre la cama. —¿Vas a decir que no eres gay, Louis? Porque creo que ambos sabemos que ese no es el caso. —Harry echó una mirada conocedora a la manta... y a la flagrante tienda de campaña que hacía la dura polla de Louis. —Si no estuvieras lleno de casi una docena de cortes de cuchillo, ya estaría chupando eso como un helado.

Louis gimió suavemente al escuchar las descaradas palabras de Harry. Había algo acerca de los comentarios abiertos del hombre, algo... que desencadenó el sexto sentido de Louis. No era que el hombre estuviera mintiendo sobre su deseo por él.

¿Qué me preocupa de Harry?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Louis le dijo—: Yo soy gay, y no estoy en el armario. No entiendo por qué un médico rico querría un mercenario sin trabajo como yo—. Entonces algo se le ocurrió a Louis. Habiendo aprendido a lo largo de los años que la brusquedad cruda se puede utilizar a menudo para revelar algo más que sutiles preguntas, preguntó—: ¿Eh, tienes un fetiche por ser un héroe y follarte a los que salvas, hombre?

(...)

¡Vaaaale! ¿Acabo de ofenderlo?

Excepto que Harry no se irritó ni un poco. Respiró hondo y lentamente, escondiendo el hecho de que estaba olfateando a su humano. Mi humano. Me gusta cómo suena eso. Mierda. ¡Concéntrate, hombre! Puesto que Louis había estado acostado en la habitación durante varias horas, su olor impregnaba el espacio, haciéndoselo muy difícil.

Afortunadamente, Harry solo olió preocupación, incredulidad y excitación entre el aroma masculino natural de Louis.

—Bueno, nunca he salvado a nadie en el océano antes, así que voy a decir que no.

Harry le sonrió a Louis, doblando sus manos en un esfuerzo por resistir su deseo de tocar al humano. Su tiburón no paraba de instarle a que se subiera a la cama y le mordiera, le marcara y reclamara. Pensó que debería hablar con Louis primero.

Después de todo lo encontré tirado en el océano. Realmente, realmente necesito llegar al fondo de eso.

—Sé que la mayoría de la gente piensa que el amor a primera vista es una noción mitológica, —comenzó Harry, tratando de aliviar la preocupación de Louis. —Así que llamemos a esto lujuria a primera vista. —Viendo a su humano con los labios llenos y las cejas levantadas, su expresión de clara sorpresa, Harry se rió y agitó la cabeza. —Obviamente no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo tranquilizándote.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Harry encontró que su concentración se desviaba hacia los labios entreabiertos de Louis. Realmente quería besarlo, probarlo... y más. Su mirada se desvió por la forma ancha y musculosa de Louis.

Los hombros de Louis eran anchos con un torso muy musculoso. Eso se estrechaba hasta unos abdominales marcados y una cintura esbelta. Mientras que la manta estirada a la cintura de Louis no lo mostraba, Harry recordaba los calzoncillos azul marino de Louis y la manera en que mostraban los surcos de sus caderas tan hermosamente.

Su compañero era realmente un hombre precioso.

Ahora, ¿cómo lo calmo y lo cortejo?

—Estás mirándome fijamente, ya sabes.

Harry volvió a mirar a la cara de Louis. Para su alivio, vio la diversión brillando en los ojos azules pálidos del humano. Harry asintió, ofreciendo a su compañero una irónica sonrisa. Incluso sintió cómo se le calentaban un poco las mejillas con el rubor.

—No puedo evitarlo, —dijo Harry, y luego se aclaró la garganta mientras sostenía la mirada de Louis. —Tienes algo especial. —Entonces, recordando la pregunta anterior de su compañero, admitió—: Y aunque me encantaría hundirme dentro de ti y empotrarte en el colchón, también me encantaría inclinarme para ti, Louis.

Los ojos de Louis se entrecerraron un poco, y se frotó la mano sobre su pelo rubio pálido y corto. —Tienes sexo en mente, ¿no?

Cuando Louis barrió su mirada sobre el pecho de Harry, su atención en los pezones perforados de Harry, el cuerpo de Louis enrojeció de calor. Se quedó sin aliento en la garganta, y un temblor le atravesó. Harry se mojó los labios, tratando de llevar humedad a su garganta repentinamente seca.

—No es que te culpe, —murmuró Louis. Parpadeó y agitó la cabeza, tragando lo suficiente como para hacer que su nuez se moviera. —¿Qué tan herido estoy que no podemos follar?

A Harry le encantaba la idea de tener relaciones sexuales con Louis, pero el recordatorio de sus heridas le puso un poco de freno. Se dio cuenta de que no debería pensar con la polla. Encontrar a su compañero le había revuelto el cerebro.

—Tienes diez cortes superficiales. —Harry trató de concentrarse en las heridas de Louis. Eso ayudó a aliviar el dolor en su polla. Bueno, un poco, de todos modos. —Seis en tu torso y uno en cada miembro. Quien te arrojó al océano probablemente esperaba que el olor de tu sangre atrajera a los depredadores acuáticos...

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. Odiaba pensar que los tiburones que había ahuyentado se hubieran comido a su compañero. Menos mal que el olor también lo había atraído a él.

—Bueno, entre eso y el bloque de hormigón atado a mis pies, —contestó Louis. —Definitivamente querían matarme. —Comenzó a inspeccionar sus brazos y torso. Los tajos ya tenían costras, pero Harry las había cubierto con un ungüento verde para evitar la infección. Louis le puso un dedo encima. —¿Qué es esto?

—Un ungüento a base de algas transmitido de generación en generación, —le dijo Harry. Viendo la ceja levantada de Louis y la forma en que olfateaba la pasta verde arenosa de su dedo, Harry se rió. —Algunos de mis pacientes prefieren los remedios caseros a lo que consideran flamantes inventos modernos.

El buen amigo de Harry, Eban, un gran cambiaformas tiburón blanco y uno de los ejecutores de la manada, se sentía así. Usaba la tecnología solo porque era necesaria para hacer su trabajo. Otro amigo que era un tiburón sierra, Westram, amaba la tecnología y la abrazaba plenamente... o tal vez era solo la Xbox que siempre estaba tratando de conseguir que Harry jugara.

—Flamantes—. Louis se rió profundamente. —¿Realmente usaron ese término?

Esnifando, Harry asintió. —Sí. Es uno de los favoritos de mi amigo. Eban. Lo conocerás eventualmente. —Sus ojos se entrecerraron, un pensamiento golpeándole. —De hecho, podría ayudarte con tu problema con el hombre rico. Sé que William y Kaiser querrán saberlo—.

Las cejas de Louis se arrugaron. —¿Quiénes son?

Ahí se iba el sexo.

—Bueno, William y Kaiser Roush son los principales propietarios de este lugar, pero el resto de nosotros tenemos acciones, —comenzó Harry lentamente, tratando de explicar. —Son los presidentes de World of Aquatica. —De repente se le ocurrió a Harry que no había explicado dónde estaban. —Mis disculpas, debería habértelo explicado antes. Estás en la enfermería del condominio y complejo de apartamentos del Parque Marino.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Louis se quedó boquiabierto. —¿Estoy en World of Aquatica?

Harry asintió. —Más o menos. Estás en la enfermería de la comunidad. —Frotando sus palmas sobre la sábana, finalmente cedió a su necesidad de tocar. —Estás a salvo aquí, no importa quién te persiga. Podemos ayudar.

Louis abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Sus cejas se arrugaron. —Trabajaba para Armando Whitney. ¿Conoces ese nombre?

Era el turno de Harry para que se quedara boquiabierto. Extendiendo la mano, agarró la de Louis. —¿Trabajaste para el padre de Braylon?

—Lo hice. —Los ojos de Louis se entrecerraron mientras asintió una vez. —Él es el que me hizo esto—. Después de poner los ojos en blanco, continuó—: Bueno, él no, pero sé que contrató a los tipos que me atacaron. Reconocí a uno de ellos. Era un ex compañero de trabajo—. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, volviéndose vacíos. —Apuesto a que el tipo que me atacó era su amigo, pero mi memoria está un poco borrosa.

—Maldición, —susurró Louis.

—Entonces parece que aún no hemos terminado con Armando.

Reconociendo la voz profunda, Louis se giró para ver al Káiser Roush de pie en la entrada. Su hermano menor, William, estaba detrás de él. Ambos hombres tenían los ojos entrecerrados. Mientras los ojos verdes de William mantenían la ira, los de Kaiser eran fríos.

—Uh, ¿qué?

—Nosotros ayudamos a apartar a Armando de la espalda de su hijo—. Kaiser entró en la habitación, su sonrisa maliciosa. —Un pequeño video de él y una prostituta.

Louis se mofó, llamando la atención de Harry. —¿Sí? No lo habría imaginado, teniendo en cuenta a todas los cazafortunas que se lanzaban tras él.

William en realidad se rió, aunque el sonido era más fuerte que la alegría que Harry normalmente escuchaba del amigable metamorfo. —Ah, pero este era un prostituto. De tal palo, tal astilla.

—De ninguna manera Braylon se mezcla prostitutas, —dijo Louis, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

Harry podía olerlo.

La expresión de Kaiser se suavizó, su sonrisa se volvió algo menos enfadada y más divertida. —En realidad, mi hermano hablaba del hecho de que ambos son homosexuales. —Sacó el teléfono y, cambiando de tema, le dijo—: Así que no te demoraremos mucho. Solo quiero saber los nombres de los atacantes que reconociste. Los traeremos para... interrogarlos—. Sus verdes ojos se oscurecieron con intención salvaje.

—Vaaale, —murmuró en voz baja Louis. —Así que, eh... vaya. —Al aclararse la garganta, presionó la parte trasera de sus manos contra el colchón y se sentó. Miró a todo el mundo. —Ayudaste a Braylon, ¿y quieres ayudarme? ¿Por qué?

—Sí, y porque eres alguien especial. —Fue William quien respondió a la pregunta. Su sonrisa se hizo más amable, y guiñó el ojo. —Muy especial, pero dejaré que Harry te lo explique—. William se rió, probablemente viendo u oliendo la confusión de Louis, tal como lo hizo Harry. —¿Ahora bien, sus nombres?

Louis volvió su atención hacia Harry, su ceja izquierda levantándose en pregunta obvia. Asintió, y le gustó cómo su compañero instintivamente se volvió hacia él en busca de consuelo. Después de un par de segundos de mirar fijamente, Louis asintió con la cabeza y dio los nombres de sus ex compañeros de trabajo.

Harry se resistió a un gruñido. Estaba de acuerdo con su tiburón. Jim y Thanos. Si tenía la oportunidad, les pegaría un mordisco a esos bastardos.


	4. Capítulo 3

Louis se sentía un poco abrumado. Hizo todo lo que pudo para ocultarlo. El par de extraños eran obviamente hermanos, y el que usaba su teléfono parecía ser el que estaba a cargo. Tenía control total escrito sobre él.

—Uh, lo siento. ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? —Louis necesitaba ponerse al día y rápido.

—Mis disculpas, —dijo el hombre más serio y duro, cruzando al lado de la cama. —Soy Kaiser Roush. —Él extendió su mano, y Louis la tomó y tembló. Soltándole, Kaiser dio un paso atrás e indicó al otro hombre. —Este es mi hermano William. Somos los presidentes de World of Aquatica—. Hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando vagamente. —¿Te ha explicado Harry que estás en la enfermería del parque?

Louis asintió. —Sí. Dijo que me sacó del mar, por lo que estoy muy agradecido. —Se aclaró la garganta y miró a todos los hombres, concentrándose una vez más en las barras de pezones de Harry. Realmente distraían. ——Yo... —Apoyó la cabeza contra el cabecero que tenía detrás de él, luego se tiró hacia delante y puso una mueca de dolor. —Mierda.

Tocando ligeramente, Louis sintió un bulto en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Sí, no es un corte. —Harry se acercó y tocó ligeramente la muñeca de Louis. —¿Recuerdas cómo lo conseguiste?

Louis asintió, bajando la mano. —Sí. Creo que fue Thanos quien me golpeó con algo en la cabeza.

—Hmmm, ¿quieres que lo sane con un beso? —preguntó Harry sugiriendo.

—Ah... —Elocuente, Louis. Moviendo los ojos, murmuró—: Sigue teniendo sexo en la cabeza, doctor.

Louis todavía estaba tratando entender la extraña conversación de lujuria a primera vista.

—Sabes que sí, —contestó Harry, sonriendo, completamente desvergonzado.

—Bueno, parece que es hora de que nos larguemos, —comentó William, claramente divertido. Él sonrió ampliamente mientras agregaba, —Probablemente deberías explicarlo todo bastante rápido, Harry. —Miró entre ellos mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos. —Tengo el presentimiento de que a este le gusta saber todos los hechos.

Harry asintió, aunque parecía un poco desconcertado. —Correcto.

—Bienvenido a la madriguera del conejo, —dijo William, confundiendo aún más a Louis.

Entonces los hermanos salieron de la habitación.

William se detuvo en la puerta, volviéndose hacia él. —Voy a decirle a Braylon que estás aquí. Estoy seguro de que querrá agradecerle por abrir la puerta principal. Aunque me aseguraré de hacerle saber que no estarás disponible de inmediato—. Las cejas de Louis se levantaron, y William sonrió ampliamente. —Sí, sabemos que fuiste tú.

—¿Fuiste tú? —Fue Harry quien hizo la pregunta, y Louis lo agradecía. —¿Cómo?

Kaiser contestó. —Sabes que me encanta estar al tanto, Harry. —Su sonrisa no hacía brillar sus ojos como un hombre que era feliz. —Debe ser el alfa en mí.

Después de ese extraño comentario, Kaiser desapareció por el pasillo. William le ofreció un pulgar a Harry y lo siguió.

Louis dirigió su atención a Harry. —¿Qué demonios está pasando? —Hizo todo lo posible para no distraerse con el cuerpo bellamente bronceado del doctor. —¿Qué quiso decir William con la madriguera del conejo?

¿Pasa algo ilegal en este Parque Marino?

Nunca pensó que Braylon se involucraría en algo turbio. El hombre siempre había parecido tan reservado y asustado. Cuando se enteró de que Braylon había modificado sus clases para que sus estudios de biología marina fueran su especialidad y el grado de ciencias eléctricas en segundo lugar, se había reído muchísimo.

Desafortunadamente, eso parecía ser la gota que colmó el vaso para Armando. Empezó a hacer que los hombres siguieran a su hijo después de eso. Louis había oído incluso que Armando había pagado a uno de los amigos de Braylon para asegurarse de que se metiera en problemas.

Por supuesto, eso ciertamente no había funcionado como se había esperado.

—Vale, entonces... uh, esto probablemente va a sonar un poco loco.

Louis volvió a mirar a Harry y vio la expresión de aprensión en la cara del hombre. —¿Es realmente tan malo?

Harry se mofó y agitó la cabeza. —No, no me creerás al principio. A veces los humanos a los que se lo cuentan reaccionan... mal.

—¿Humanos? —Louis se obsesionó con esa palabra. —¿Qué quieres decir? —Por la extraña expresión de la cara de Harry, Louis no pudo evitar sonreír y preguntar—: ¿Estás diciendo que no eres humano?

Su expresión extremadamente seria, Harry asintió con la cabeza.

Louis nunca había sido uno para las teorías de conspiración, las cosas como los extraterrestres son reales, así que no podía pensar en una respuesta. Ni siquiera creía en Pie Grande ni en el monstruo del Lago Ness. Su boca se abrió y cerró mientras luchaba por encontrar algo. Necesitaba que Harry se lo explicara.

Parecía que Harry también tenía problemas para encontrar su lengua.

Aclarándose la garganta, Louis se las arregló para decir—: ¿Te crees que eres un extraterrestre? —Solo decir las palabras le hacía sonreír. Una carcajada se le escapó mientras barría su mirada sobre el hermoso cuerpo del doctor. —Porque eres mucho más guapo que cualquier hombrecito verde del que haya oído hablar.

Los labios de Harry se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica. —No un extraterrestre. —Después de aclararse la garganta, inhaló profundamente, y luego la dejó salir por los labios fruncidos. —No sé si son reales o no, pero soy lo que se llama un metamorfo, una especie de paranormal.

La mandíbula de Louis se abrió. Su mente se tambaleó. Eso ciertamente no había sido lo que él esperaba, pero parecía que Harry no había hecho.

—Comparto mi espíritu con un tiburón martillo. Así es como te encontré en medio del océano. Estaba nadando en forma de tiburón. Percibí tu sangre mientras flotabas en las olas.

—Ehhhhh... —Louis ladeó la cabeza y miró al hombre, esperando el chiste. —¿Eh?

Muy elocuente, Louis.

—Este es el tipo de cosas de la que necesitaría pruebas para aceptar, —dijo Louis. —Nadie cree que realmente puede convertirse en un animal. Esa mierda es una fantasía.

—No me crees.

Aunque Harry no lo hizo como una pregunta, Louis todavía agitó la cabeza. El doctor se encogió de hombros. —No me sorprende. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo? Puedo probarlo.

—¿Demostrar que no eres humano? —Louis se mofó. Y él había estado pensando en sexo con el guapo hombre. ¡El tipo estaba loco! —Claro, hombre. Si eso es lo que quieres creer.

¿Por qué todos los ardientes están locos?

—Voy a hacer que tú también lo creas, guapo, —dijo Harry tranquilamente mientras se ponía de pie. —Voy a hacer un picnic juntos. Las explicaciones extrañas siempre son mejores con una comida—. Salió de la habitación, murmurando—: O eso he oído.

Haciendo una pausa en la entrada, Harry se volvió para mirarlo. —Hay pantalones de chándal en los cajones. Encuentra algo cómodo. La mayoría de nosotros no somos muy tímidos, pero si insistes en cubrir ese pecho increíble, las camisetas también están ahí—. Señaló hacia otra puerta y dijo—: Por allí hay un pequeño baño por si quieres lavarte. Volveré en diez minutos.

Louis vio a Harry desaparecer por la puerta. Por extraño que parezca, su corazón se apretó en el pecho. Tuvo que luchar contra la necesidad de llamarlo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante su extraña reacción al hombre sexy y loco, Louis movió las piernas sobre el costado de la cama. Se dio cuenta de que le habían quitado la ropa interior, pero era comprensible. Al ver que tenía varios cortes en las extremidades, el torso y los costados, pensó que su ropa se había arruinado de todos modos.

Mientras estaba sentado a un lado de la cama, esos pensamientos le dieron a Louis una pausa. No debería menospreciar a su salvador aunque estuviera un poco chiflado. El doctor lo había sacado del océano... ¿cierto?

De todas las cosas raras que el tipo había dicho, al menos eso parecía cierto.

Louis siempre se había enorgullecido de su extraña habilidad de saber cuándo alguien estaba diciendo la verdad. Era lo que lo había convertido en un interrogador tan fantástico mientras estaba en el ejército. Podría obtener información de los hostiles capturados más rápido que nadie en su unidad.

Lástima que no le hubiese gustado ese trabajo. Algunos de los métodos que él y otros habían sido animados a usar le habían dejado un nudo en el estómago. Por eso se había ido al sector privado.

Entonces, ¿qué hago ahora?

A Louis le dolía la vejiga.

Levántate, mea, lávate las manos y lávate la cara.

Con ese simple curso de acción establecido, Louis cojeó hasta el baño. El dolor rodaba por su cuerpo, y no Solo por los cortes que le picaban. Sus músculos dolían por el uso excesivo, similar a lo que sucedía después de un entrenamiento duro o actividad física deportiva.

Louis debería saberlo. Había sido un gran deportista de niño.

Entonces mis padres murieron, y tuve que crecer rápido.

El Ejército había sido la respuesta.

Al llegar al baño, Louis hizo lo que había estado pensando. Orinó y luego se lavó las manos. Después de salpicarse la cara con agua, apoyó las manos a ambos lados del lavabo. Dejando que su cara goteara en el lavamanos, dejó que su mente se desviara.

Louis pensó inmediatamente en Harry.

¿Un tiburón martillo? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo puede alguien creer algo así?

¿Qué importaba en el gran esquema de las cosas? Después de todo, él tenía sus propios problemas. Tenía a un rico vengativo tras él.

Entonces, ¿cuál es el curso de acción correcto ahora?

(...)

Harry pensó que no debería haberle soltado la bomba a Louis y luego desaparecer. Debería haberse quedado, explicado... o algo así. En vez de eso, había corrido como un conejo asustado... demasiado temeroso de que su compañero lo rechazara.

Colocando varios sándwiches en la pequeña bolsa, agitó la cabeza ante su estupidez. Tenía que explicarlo. Después de colocar un par de bolsas de patatas fritas encima de los sándwiches, terminó de empacar. Debajo de los sándwiches había un par de plátanos y debajo de ellos, ya que no sabía lo que su compañero prefería, un par de botellas de jugo y refrescos.

Es hora de volver con él.

Harry oró a cualquier dios que le escuchara que, uno, Louis todavía estuviera donde lo había dejado; dos, esperaba que su compañero escuchara con una mente abierta. Según había admitido Louis, no era propenso a los vuelos de fantasía o imaginación.

Cargando su bolso, Harry salió de su condominio y regresó a su enfermería adjunta. Como médico principal de la comunidad, su casa había sido construida al lado por conveniencia.

Nunca había apreciado eso más de lo que lo hizo en ese momento.

Pasando por la puerta de conexión, Harry se dirigió más allá del área de recepción y bajó por el pasillo a la habitación donde había acomodado a Louis. Se detuvo en la puerta, su boca goteando al ver la espalda pálida y ancha de su compañero. Sus dedos se apretaban alrededor de la correa de su bolsa mientras luchaba contra su necesidad de cruzar la habitación y tocar todos esos músculos.

Una cosa podría decirse de su humano alto y ancho: se mantenía en buena forma.

Louis estaba de pie con solo un par de pantalones azul marino, que colgaban bajos sobre sus caderas, mostrando la curva de su trasero a la perfección. Su enfoque parecía estar fuera de la ventana, pero era difícil de saber con la forma en que su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia abajo. Con una rodilla ladeada, Louis parecía estar en una especie de postura melancólica.

También exponía maravillosamente el cuello de Louis, haciendo que a Harry se le hiciera agua la boca con su deseo de hundir sus dientes en él.

Aclarándose la garganta, Harry trató de poner sus pensamientos en orden. El ruido debió alertar a Louis de que estaba allí, pues su compañero se volvió y levantó una ceja. Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, apareciendo un poco incierto también.

Harry sintió el calor de su cuerpo solo con esa mirada.

¡Maldición!

—Vamos, —instó Harry, haciendo un gesto con una mano. —Tengo un lugar especial para llevarte. —Dándose cuenta de la importancia del momento, añadió—: Solo tienes que prometerme que nunca le dirás a nadie, ni a tu familia, ni a tus amigos, el tipo de cosas que estás a punto de ver.

Louis se mofó suavemente mientras cruzaba la habitación. —No tengo familia. Era hijo único, y mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía dieciocho años. Me alisté tan pronto como pude. —Se detuvo antes que Harry y se encogió de hombros. —Tengo algunos amigos militares, pero no intentaría hablarles de los cambiaformas... por varias razones. —Sus pálidos ojos azules brillaron mientras sonreía ampliamente, mostrando unos dientes delanteros que estaban un poco torcidos. —¿Hay comida en esa bolsa? —Porque en realidad tengo un poco de hambre. —Louis se frotó una mano sobre su estómago, rascándose alrededor de uno de sus cortes. —No recuerdo la última vez que comí. De hecho, ¿he estado inconsciente mucho tiempo?

Al darse cuenta de que tenían mucho más de qué hablar que la revelación de Harry sobre los cambiaformas y los paranormales, asintió. —Sí. Comida. Y nadé hasta la orilla alrededor de la medianoche. —Dio un paso atrás y le hizo una seña a Louis, dirigiéndose hacia el frente de la enfermería y la salida. Mirando por encima de su hombro, Harry notó la marcha irregular y la cojera de su compañero, y disminuyó su paso. —Dormiste toda la noche y toda la mañana. Son alrededor de las dos y media.

Louis asintió, su ceño profundizándose. —Supongo que no encontraste una billetera en mis vaqueros, ¿verdad?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —me temo que no. los matones que te lanzaron al agua debieron cogerla.

—Mierda, —masculló Louis. —¿Puedo usar tu teléfono? Me gustaría anular mis tarjetas de crédito y débito.

—Desde luego. —Harry metió la mano en su bolsillo, entonces se dió cuenta de que no lo tenía encima. —Eh, hay un teléfono en el vestíbulo. —Señaló un teléfono sobre la mesa de recepción. —¿O tal vez sería más fácil hacerlo online?

Harry terminó su sugerencia abriendo el primer cajón del centro y revelando un ordenador portátil.

—Oh, eso es asombroso, gracias, —dijo Louis, cojeando detrás del escritorio y acomodándose en la silla. —Esto solo tomará cinco minutos. Solo tengo esas dos tarjetas, y ambas son del mismo proveedor.

Mientras Louis hablaba, abrió la laptop y comenzó a escribir.

Harry se posó en el borde del escritorio, colocando la bolsa sobre él, y observó cómo el asombro lo llenaba. Le había dicho a Louis que los cambiaformas eran reales, ¿y así es como reaccionaba, concentrándose en sus cuentas? Aunque era un enfoque muy pragmático, le mostraba a Harry cuánto no le creía Louis.

Bueno, pronto lo creerá.

Esperando pacientemente, Harry pensó en cómo se lo diría. Definitivamente tendría que demostrar la habilidad... después de exponer todos los hechos. Harry pensó que debía ser lo más directo posible.

Harry mantuvo ese pensamiento en mente mientras esperaba pacientemente a que Louis terminara su tarea. Admiraba los dedos gruesos y contundentes de su ser humano y la forma en que bailaban a través de los cayos. Sonriendo, se preguntó cómo se sentirían esas manos deslizándose sobre su piel de la misma manera.

¿Louis tenía callosidades? ¿Era un amante apasionado? ¿Prefería arriba o abajo?

Su sangre se calentó, predeciblemente fluyendo hacia el sur. Cambiando de sitio donde descansaba contra el costado del escritorio, intentó darle más espacio a su polla detrás de sus calzoncillos. No funcionó, pero llamó la atención de Louis.

Louis reparó en la tienda de campaña de Harry durante unos segundos, y luego le miró a la cara. Una sonrisa curvada curvó los gruesos labios del humano, y la alegría bailó en sus pálidos ojos azules. Se levantó lentamente, cerrando el portátil mientras lo hacía, y dio un paso hacia un lado, por lo que se puso de pie ante Harry.

Descaradamente, Louis ahuecó la erección de Harry a través de sus pantalones cortos.

Harry dio un grito ahogado, un estremecimiento le atravesó. Su mandíbula se abrió, y gimió. Sintiendo a Louis apretarlo ligeramente con los dedos mientras frotaba su pulgar sobre su corona, Harry Solo podía mirar fijamente a la mirada acalorada de su ser humano.

—Tenemos que hablar en serio, —comenzó lentamente Louis, su voz profunda y áspera. —Pero yo también tengo una de estas, —le apretó la verga a Harry una vez más, enfatizando su punto, —así que, ¿qué tal si nos encargamos de esto primero y luego nos preocupamos por el resto de tus locuras. —Louis movió las cejas mientras sonreía irónicamente, obviamente intentando suavizar su comentario. 

No le sorprendió en absoluto que Louis pensara que estaba loco, asintió con la cabeza. —S-Sí. —Gimió ante el placer de correr por su ingle. —Eso suena fantástico.


	5. Capítulo 4

Louis pensó que probablemente no debería estar pensando con su polla, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sentado en el escritorio y congelando sus cuentas, se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Harry. El hombre llevaba una especie de colonia almizclada que hacía estragos en los sentidos de Louis.

No podía recordar la última vez que quería tocar, follar... demonios, estaba casi al punto de que le gustaría que le follaran.

Eso es muy raro.

Louis siempre había sido un hombre con mucho estilo, pero ver el contorno de la polla de Harry detrás de sus pantalones cortos, sentirla y apretarla con la mano, inclinarse hacia el hombre definitivamente tenía algo de atractivo.

Cuando Harry aceptó una paja, Louis dio un fuerte suspiro de alivio.

¡Sí!

Louis deslizó su mano hacia abajo y la insertó entre los muslos del doctor. Ejerció un poco de presión, y Harry inmediatamente cambió de peso, abriendo las piernas. Louis se puso entre sus piernas y empujó su polla hinchada y cubierta de tela contra la de su nuevo amante.

La deliciosa presión sobre su eje tenía un gruñido de placer escapándose de él. Se le puso la piel de gallina cuando su polla se movió. Hasta sus pelotas parecían tener un hormigueo.

Moviéndose en contra de Harry, Louis gimió mientras sostenía la mirada de Harry. Agarró el cuello del hombre más pequeño y delgado con su mano derecha mientras se metía entre ellos con la otra. Mientras Louis se metía por la parte delantera de sus pantalones, liberándose, presionó su frente contra la de Harry.

La necesidad de besar al hombre lo golpeó como un puñetazo en el estómago. Louis no había besado a nadie en años, no desde que admitió que era gay cuando tenía veintitrés años. Había dejado de molestarse, ya que los hombres en los bares no lo esperaban.

Louis se mojó los labios mientras agarraba la cintura de los pantalones cortos de Harry. Trabajando por tacto, tiró de la banda elástica hacia adelante y hacia abajo. Un segundo después, la esbelta longitud de la carne caliente de Harry se apretó contra la suya.

Escuchando a Harry gemir, Louis encontró su enfoque clavado a su boca. Se deslizó lentamente, deslizando su propio pene palpitante contra el del doctor. La presión y la fricción causaron que su sangre se incendiara en sus venas y que su polla goteara.

—¿Besas?

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Louis antes de que se diera cuenta de que las había pensado. Frotando su pulgar a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula de Harry, envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de la cintura del hombre, presionándolos desde la ingle hasta los pezones.

Las barras de pezón de Harry se frotaban contra el pecho de Louis, deslizándose sobre su carne mientras se mecían juntos, un estímulo fascinante. El doctor jadeó suavemente, devolviendo la atención de Louis a sus labios. Se le hizo agua la boca.

—Quiero probarte.

—Sí, —murmuró con voz ronca Harry. Abrazó el torso de Louis, devolviéndole el abrazo. —Bésame.

Un escalofrío atravesó el cuerpo de Louis al escuchar la dura demanda. Asintió y obedeció. Sumergiendo su cabeza, selló sus labios sobre los de Harry.

Louis no esperó el permiso. Sacó la lengua y la apretó contra la comisura de los labios de Harry. Para su placer, su nuevo amante se abrió para él y metió su lengua dentro.

Cuando el sabor masculino de Harry le golpeó la lengua, Louis gimió. No sabía lo que el hombre había comido, pero el sabor oscuro le hizo pensar en el mejor whisky mezclado con regaliz negro. Las papilas gustativas de Louis cantaban, y él quería más.

Agachando la cabeza, Louis asaltó la boca de Harry. Meneó sus caderas, en rotándolas constantemente. Gimiendo en voz baja, apretó el cuello del médico y trazó un mapa de sus labios, dientes y encías.

Louis no pudo apartar la boca hasta que la respiración se convirtió en una necesidad. Jadeando, miró a Harry, mirando sus labios hinchados y su expresión vidriosa. Una oleada de orgullo lo inundó.

Puse esa mirada en la cara de Harry.

Harry con sus ojos azul-grises oscuros de excitación, su pecho sonrojado por su necesidad, y sus manos aferrándose a él. Louis nunca había visto algo tan excitante en su vida.

Sintiendo sus testículos rodar, Louis ni siquiera trató de detener su orgasmo que se acercaba. Necesitaba tanto liberarse que prácticamente podía saborearlo. Excepto que no, fue el sabor de Harry el que hizo que cantaran sus papilas gustativas.

Una pasada más contra el propio capullo chorreante de Harry hizo que la liberación de Louis se estrellara contra él. Sus sentidos cantaban mientras sus ojos prácticamente volteaban hacia atrás en su cabeza. Su cuerpo se sacudió mientras la dicha le atravesaba.

Continuando balanceando sus caderas, Louis se concentró en Harry justo a tiempo para ver que sus ojos tenían los párpados pesados y que su mandíbula se aflojaba. Su cuerpo se sacudió en el agarre de Louis, y el calor de más semen se registró contra su estómago. Inhalando profundamente, Louis gimió apreciativamente.

Nada es mejor que el olor de las semillas derramadas.

Echándose un poco hacia atrás, Louis relajó su sujeción en la cintura de Harry para poder deslizar su mano entre ellos. Pasó la punta de sus dedos a través de la semilla combinada y se la llevó a los labios. Tarareando, Louis lamió la mezcla salada de su mano, disfrutando de sus sabores.

Escuchando a Harry jadear, Louis se concentró en él y sonrió. Robó un poco más, comiéndose eso también. Después de tragar, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de asombro del médico.

—Tenemos un sabor delicioso. —Louis flexionó los dedos de su mano derecha, masajeando el costado del cuello de Harry. Se encontró otra vez distraído por la boca del hombre. —No he besado a nadie en... casi diez años. Pero tu boca—. Louis volvió a inclinar la cabeza, deslizando los labios a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula de Harry. —Parece que no me canso de ella.

Harry tarareó, acariciando su mejilla contra los labios de Louis. Le frotó las palmas de las manos por la espalda. —Sé que probablemente no quieras oírme decir esto, pero tiene que ver con la mierda paranormal que todavía tengo que explicarte.

Louis suspiró y asintió. Girando la cabeza, presionó un beso más en los labios de Harry. No pudo resistirse.

Levantando la cabeza, Louis sonrió mientras su estómago refunfuñaba. —Bueno, ahora que hemos desangrado algunas de nuestras hormonas de adolescentes, ¿por qué no vamos a donde querías antes de distraernos y me lo cuentas todo?

Harry asintió.

Mientras limpiaban, todo lo que Louis podía pensar era que esto iba a ser bueno.

(...)

Harry sabía que Louis aún no le creía. Con las endorfinas de su liberación zumbando por su cuerpo, no dijo nada mientras cruzaba la plaza de la comunidad. Convencería a Louis muy pronto.

Al entrar en el enorme complejo de apartamentos, Harry se dirigió a los ascensores. Una vez dentro, apretó el botón B. Miró a Louis, que había estado espiando con interés fascinado.

—Solo un recordatorio, —murmuró Harry, queriendo que Louis le prestara atención. —No puedes compartir nada de lo que te diga o te muestre con nadie.

Louis lo miró fijamente en silencio durante unos segundos mientras el ascensor comenzaba a moverse. —Y aún tienes mi palabra.

Harry olía la molestia de su compañero, aunque su expresión no lo traicionaba. Rápidamente asintió. —No quise decir nada. Solo... cautela—. Al ver a Louis asentir con la cabeza, consiguió una pequeña sonrisa mientras agregaba—: Cuando oigas y veas, comprenderás mi preocupación.

Lamiéndose los labios, Louis miró por el espacio. Parecía estar luchando con la forma de responder.

Harry nunca antes había necesitado explicarle a nadie sobre los cambiaformas, así que no tenía un marco de referencia. Con la esperanza de hacer las cosas más fáciles, se acercó y tomó la mano de Louis. —Pongámonos cómodos, —dijo mientras el ascensor se detenía.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas, Harry salió de la caja. Oyó a Louis silbar suavemente, el ruido resonando un poco en el inmenso espacio. Harry había llevado a su compañero a una caverna subterránea gigante. Había varias docenas de escalones que conducían a una playa de arena donde los bordes de un lago subterráneo la bañaban.

—Espero que no te importe la arena. Olvidé una manta—. Harry había estado demasiado distraído, y ni siquiera se le había ocurrido conseguir algo sobre lo que sentarse.

Louis agitó la cabeza. —No, no me importa. Me encanta la playa—. Mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras, él reveló—: Me gusta surfear, hacer esnórquel, bucear—. Se encogió de hombros mientras sus labios se curvaban en una irónica sonrisa. —Si puede practicarse en el océano, probablemente lo he hecho.

Harry sintió una extraña oleada de celos, y antes de que se le ocurriera algo mejor, dijo—: ¿Has follado en el océano?

Sus cejas pálidas se elevaron, Louis agitó la cabeza. —No puedo decir que lo haya hecho todavía.

Gruñendo posesivamente, Harry se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y agarró el brazo de Louis. —Bien. Entonces eso es algo que solo harás conmigo—. Después de esa declaración, se puso de puntillas y dio un beso rápido y fuerte a la boca de Louis.

Louis gruñó suavemente. Un instante después, hundió ambas manos en el pelo de Harry, agarrándolo fuerte. Usó su agarre para inclinar la cabeza de Harry hacia atrás mientras se hacía cargo del beso.

Una nueva ola de excitación surgió a través de Harry. Alimentó a Louis con un gemido y se acercó. Su polla se llenó rápidamente, y cuando presionó contra su pareja, encontró una longitud igualmente hinchada contra la que ceder.

Harry se perdió durante varios segundos, saboreando el deslizamiento de la lengua de Louis contra la suya. Louis gruñó suavemente, y luego levantó la cabeza. Aflojó la mano sobre la cabeza de Harry, masajeando ligeramente su cuero cabelludo.

Louis exhaló un respiro. —Mierda. ¿Por qué me distraes? ¿Por qué sabes tan bien? —Mientras fruncía el ceño a Harry, no parecía molesto. Más bien... confundido. —¿Qué está pasando?

Viéndolo como la apertura que era, Harry se libró del control de Louis. Necesitaba un poco de espacio entre ellos. Su cerebro parecía apagarse cuando Louis estaba a poca distancia.

—Bien, —Harry comenzó lentamente, dirigiéndose hacia el borde del agua. —¿Recuerdas mi comentario sobre la lujuria a primera vista?

—Sí, lo hago.

Harry se asentó a cinco pies del borde del lago, plantando su trasero en la arena. Cuando Louis hizo lo mismo, puso la bolsa de comida entre ellos. Volviéndose hacia atrás, dobló una rodilla y miró a su compañero.

—Bueno, cuando se trata de esta lujuria a primera vista con alguien de mi clase, no es solo el paranormal quien lo siente. —Harry se concentró en sacar la comida y colocarla entre ellos. —Los sándwiches son de pollo y queso con mayonesa—. Después de un segundo, añadió—: Lo siento. No me gusta la mostaza, así que no tenía nada en casa. Podemos comprar algo en la tienda para futuros sándwiches si quieres.

Louis asintió. —Me gusta, ¿pero por qué comprarías algo solo para mí?

—Bien, ah, bueno... compartimos una conexión. —Harry luchó con la forma de explicarlo. Cierto. Solo suéltalo. Describe todos los hechos. —Así que, cuando digo paranormal, me refiero a cualquier ser que no sea considerado humano. Un metamorfo, como yo. O vampiros o demonios o algo más.

Louis tomó uno de los plátanos y comenzó a pelarlo. —Correcto. Cambiaformas—. Se llevó el fruto a los labios, pero antes de morderlo, añadió—: Un tiburón martillo, ¿dijiste? Dijiste que lo probarías.

Harry asintió. —Sí. Y te lo demostraré. Primero, me gustaría exponer todos los hechos.

Louis asintió con la cabeza y movió la mano mientras seguía comiendo, sus ojos entrecerrados y su mirada intensa.

—Bien —Dioses, por dónde empiezo, —un metamorfo vive durante varios siglos. Más de quinientos años—. Harry vio que la mandíbula de Louis dejó de masticar por unos segundos antes de comenzar de nuevo. No esperó una respuesta, sino que se apresuró a seguir adelante. —Para aliviar la soledad causada por una vida tan larga, el Destino crea para cada cambiante un compañero, un alma gemela. La otra mitad de nuestra alma, alguien que nos completará. —Harry miró a Louis con los ojos entrecerrados, así que levantó una mano, deteniendo una respuesta. Al frotarle la mandíbula, continuó—: Cuando encontramos a esa persona, queremos establecer un vínculo con ella y pasar nuestras vidas complaciéndola, cuidándola y manteniéndola a salvo—.

Después de lamerse los labios, lo cual le agradó a Harry, llamó la atención de Louis y cambió su expresión a una de calor, deseo, agregó rápidamente—: La excitación que sientes. El deseo de tocar y follar es parte de cómo el destino ayuda a un humano a aceptar y superar su creencia de que los paranormales no son reales—. Dudoso, Harry decidió que tenía que decirlo. —Eres mi compañero, Louis. Por eso la conexión entre nosotros es tan fuerte.

Louis puso la cáscara de plátano en la arena. Cogió una servilleta de la bolsa y se limpió los dedos. Al aclararse la garganta, parecía estar trabajando la mandíbula mientras se concentraba en sus manos.

—Así que, almas gemelas, formas cambiantes, vidas extensas... —Louis finalmente se concentró en Harry. —Y crees que soy tu alma gemela. ¿Es eso cierto?

Harry abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido.

Su corazón golpeando su pecho, asintió en su lugar.

—¿Y qué significa ser un alma gemela? —Preguntó Louis lentamente, obviamente luchando con las palabras. Sus cejas se arrugaron. —¿Una relación?

Inhalando profundamente, Harry asintió. —Correcto. Una relación.

—Pero te das cuenta de que no vivo quinientos años, ¿verdad? —Tomando uno de los sándwiches, Louis lo desenvolvió mientras seguía hablando. —¿Cómo puede un paranormal encontrar un alma gemela con un humano y así ayudar a su soledad?

—Bueno, después de unirte, tu vida se extendería a la mía, —explicó Harry, aliviado de que Louis en realidad estuviera haciendo preguntas. —Tengo doscientos cuarenta y un años, así que potencialmente, podríamos pasar otros doscientos cincuenta años juntos. —Viendo la forma en que Louis levantó su frente izquierda y la divertida rareza de sus labios, Harry rápidamente agregó—: Te harás más fuerte, más sano, más fuerte. Será más difícil para ti enfermarte o romperte un hueso—. ¿Qué otros puntos increíbles hay? ¡Oh! —No solo nunca me desviaré, ni siquiera tendré una erección para otra persona. Lo serás todo para mí.

La mandíbula de Louis se abrió, y durante mucho tiempo, Solo miró fijamente. Luego parpadeó y agitó la cabeza. Al darse cuenta de que aún tenía el sándwich de pollo en la mano, Louis se lo llevó a la boca y le dio un mordisco, un gran mordisco.

Harry pensó que su compañero necesitaba unos minutos para procesar, así que agarró el otro sándwich. Sin saber qué más decir, se aprovechó de la comida y dio un mordisco. Sus papilas gustativas se iluminaron inmediatamente al probar uno de sus sándwiches favoritos: pollo y queso con mayonesa, sencillo y delicioso.

Enfocándose en la comida, Harry comió y le dio tiempo a Louis para procesarlo.


	6. Capítulo 5

Louis terminó su sándwich, su mente tambaleándose. Después de enrollar la envoltura de plástico que había estado alrededor de la comida, la colocó junto a la cáscara de plátano. Finalmente, Louis se enfocó en Harry.

Barriendo su mirada sobre el doctor, Louis trató de obtener una lectura de su expresión. Estaba sentado tranquilamente, comiendo su comida, aunque sus hombros estaban un poco tensos. Su mirada se movió rápidamente alrededor del área, mirando al lago, luego a Louis, y luego a su comida.

Está nervioso, pero ¿por qué? ¿Es porque le preocupa que crea que está mintiendo? Dios, ¿y si realmente está diciendo la verdad?

Esa pregunta le dio a Louis una pausa. ¿Podrían ser reales los cambiaformas y lo paranormal? Eso significaría que todo lo que había creído sobre el mundo—el infierno, el universo—no era cierto.

—Ver es creer—. Louis susurró el viejo refrán.

Sus palabras suaves parecieron atraer la atención de Harry, pues se concentró en Louis, sus cejas levantadas y sus labios abiertos.

Louis sonrió con suficiencia y levantó un hombro a medias. —¿Qué tal si me lo demuestras ¿Dijiste que te convertías en un tiburón, ¿verdad? ¿Así fue como me encontraste? ¿Nadando mientras eras un tiburón? —¿Y no era ese un pensamiento raro y demencial? No hacía que a Louis le parecería más real que al decirlo en voz alta. —¿Qué tal si me lo enseñas? —Necesitando un poco de alegría, bromeó, —¿O necesitas luna llena o algo así?

Para alivio de Louis, Harry resopló mientras agitaba la cabeza. —No hay luna llena. —Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y rápidamente agregó—: También debo decirte que soy completamente consciente mientras estoy en mi forma animal. Sé quién eres, sé quién soy, reconozco todo, ese tipo de cosas.

Al darse cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba Harry por su repentino divagar, Louis se acercó y le agarró la muñeca. Le dio un ligero apretón. Luego lo soltó y se puso de pie.

Louis se quitó las sandalias que Harry le había proporcionado, luego hizo lo mismo con los pantalones de descanso, dejándolo Solo en sus calzoncillos. Caminó media docena de pies hasta el borde del agua. Se metió en el agua hasta que llegó hasta las rodillas, luego se detuvo y se giró.

—¿Vienes?

La mirada de Harry se dirigió a la cara de Louis. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado, y sonrió, probablemente sabiendo que había sido sorprendido mirando con los ojos el trasero de Louis. Se puso en pie, y luego se dirigió al lago.

Deteniéndose en el borde del agua, Harry mantuvo la mirada de Louis. Metió la punta de los dedos en la cintura de sus pantalones cortos. Después de un segundo de vacilación, los empujó hacia abajo y los echó a patadas, enviándolos volando hacia su picnic a medio comer.

La boca de Louis se llenó de agua ante la vista asombrosa. Tragó fuerte mientras sus dedos temblaban. Toda la piel magra y tonificada del médico necesitaba ser tocada.

Se encontró sintiendo el impulso de marcar al hombre, de dejar chupetones y mordiscos de amor por toda su carne. Su polla se hinchaba en su ropa interior ante sus pensamientos. Nunca había querido hacer eso antes.

Paranormal. Alma gemela.

¿Era por eso?

—Tengo que desnudarme para cambiar. O arruinaré mi ropa.

Las palabras de Harry y el sonido de él vadeando el agua sacaron a Louis de sus pensamientos. Asintió con la cabeza. Eso tiene sentido. El conocimiento ciertamente no alivió su excitación de ninguna manera.

Parecía que Harry estaba en el mismo barco. Su erección se mantuvo larga e hinchada desde su entrepierna rodeada por un delgado nido de oscuros rizos de castaño rojizo. Su prepucio estaba parcialmente retraído, revelando el borde de su hendidura y una gota de pre-semen.

—Mierda, —murmuró Louis. —Acabamos de venirnos y ya estamos duros como estacas. —Con las cejas arrugadas, se encontró con la mirada de Harry. —¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Louis no había tenido ese tipo de tiempo de recuperación... nunca.

—Aumento de la libido. Mayor excitación, —susurró Harry, y luego aclaró su garganta. —El uno al otro. Hasta que completemos nuestro apareamiento. Por lo que he visto de otras parejas, nos costará mucho no tocarnos el uno al otro.

Inhalando profundamente, Louis se concentró en el agua helada salada que daba vueltas alrededor de sus rodillas. Se había detenido allí porque no había querido mojarse los cortes en los muslos, pero tal vez no era tan mala idea. Mientras se adentraba más, siseó ante la picadura de su costra sobre los cortes, así como el frío del agua contra su erección. Incluso el líquido frío en su polla no le hizo ablandarse por completo, pero al menos ya no quería hacer frente a Harry y la rutina a la conclusión.

Louis se volvió hacia Harry, viendo la mirada de preocupación en su cara. —De acuerdo. Haz lo tuyo, —instó, moviendo la mano inexpresivamente.

Harry asintió. —Correcto. Por favor, trata de no entrar en pánico—. Cambió su peso y se adentró más en el agua. —Nunca te haría daño, ni siquiera como tiburón.

Aunque Louis no se sintió particularmente reconfortado por esas palabras, asintió de todos modos.

—Esto sonará y parecerá extraño, pero está bien. Trata de mantenerte relajado.

Louis comenzó a asentir con la cabeza otra vez, y luego se congeló cuando algo... sucedió. La piel de Harry comenzó a cambiar de color, volviéndose más oscura y gris. Su cabeza se aplanó, sus miembros se acortaron y engrosaron, y su espalda se arqueó. Mientras tanto, los sonidos de las extremidades resquebrajándose y los huesos reventando llenaban la caverna subterránea, los ruidos resonaban obscenamente.

Al instante siguiente, el cuerpo de Harry se hundió bajo las olas. El agua pareció agitarse y golpearse durante varios segundos, y Louis no pudo evitar retroceder instintivamente. Entonces se detuvo.

Mirando alrededor, Louis buscó... algo. —¿H-Harry?

La aleta dorsal de un tiburón rompió la superficie del agua a quince pies de él.

El primer instinto de Louis fue salir del agua tan rápido como pudiera. Aunque consiguió controlarlo, de alguna manera, aun así dio unos pasos hacia la orilla, colocando su ingle por encima de la superficie. De esa manera, si necesitaba correr como el demonio hacia la orilla, sería capaz de tener las piernas lo suficientemente altas como para despejar el agua y moverse con facilidad.

Mientras Louis observaba, el gran tiburón de quince pies se deslizó hacia él a través del agua. El corazón le latía en el pecho cuando sintió cómo la aleta del pez se deslizaba por su muslo. Se giró y rodó en el agua para poder frotar su cuerpo contra Louis.

Entonces el tiburón nadó lejos, su progreso marcado por la aleta dorsal que corta a lo largo de la superficie. Se hundió bajo el agua. Louis barrió su mirada sobre el área, intentando ver al animal, pero las profundidades del agua eran demasiado oscuras.

Para sorpresa de Louis, a unos quince pies de distancia de él, un tiburón martillo saltó del agua. Se estrelló contra el agua, creando una enorme salpicadura mientras desaparecía bajo la superficie solo para saltar de nuevo.

Louis se quedó boquiabierto. Nunca había visto nada igual. El animal saltaba como si fuera un delfín jugando. El tiburón lo hizo unas cuantas veces más, y luego nadó de vuelta a Louis, chocando contra él de nuevo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con asombro, Louis murmuró—: Está bien, me has convencido. ¿Cuánto falta para que puedas volver a cambiar?—

De ninguna manera era ese comportamiento normal de los tiburones.

¡Maldita sea!

La agitación y la paliza del agua a un metro y medio a su izquierda le dijeron que Louis estaba cambiando, no, moviéndose hacia atrás otra vez.

¡Santa mierda! Realmente lo entiende.

Entonces un Harry muy desnudo se levantó a unos metros de él, y Louis casi se traga la lengua. El hombre se veía fantástico con agua corriendo por su cuerpo en pequeños riachuelos. Tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y el cuerpo arqueado mientras se quitaba el grueso pelo mojado de la cara.

La posición causó que la polla dura de Harry sobresaliera de su ingle, curvándose hacia arriba. El agua goteaba a lo largo para aferrarse a sus rizos. Varias gotas cayeron por sus pesadas pelotas para caer al lago.

De repente, los paranormales fueron lo último en la mente de Louis cuando su necesidad de sexo casi lo abrumó. Su propia polla palpitaba, maldita sea el agua fría. Se agachó y se ahuecó a sí mismo a través de su ropa interior, necesitando presión desesperadamente.

—¿Cómo es que vi algo que debería asustarme y todo lo que quiero hacer es follar?

Louis hizo la pregunta distraídamente, su atención todavía estaba centrada en la erección de Harry. Se le hizo agua la boca, y casi se arrodilló con el deseo de probar al hombre. Se las arregló para agarrarse a sí mismo, mirando a la cara de Harry.

El resplandor de la lujuria y el deseo en los ojos de Harry le quitó el aliento a Louis. Se mojó los labios. Su pecho se estrechó mientras luchaba por respirar suficiente aire.

—Maldición, —murmuró con voz ronca Harry mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos. —La mirada en tu cara... tan jodidamente sexy. —Alcanzando a Louis, puso sus manos sobre sus pectorales, pasando sus uñas por encima de su piel mientras le daba una mirada acalorada. —Quiero inclinarte y reclamarte de la peor manera, Louis. Te pondría de rodillas en la orilla, te abriría y hundiría mi verga en ti, empujando profundo. —Harry gimió, sus párpados moviéndose a media asta, y sus fosas nasales abriéndose. —Hueles tan malditamente fantástico en tu necesidad.

Sintiendo cómo se le apretaban las pelotas al escuchar a Harry compartir sus pensamientos, sus deseos, Louis sintió cómo se le llenaban los pezones. Se le puso la piel de gallina en la ingle, y no fue por el frío. Sus bolas se apretaron mientras miraba la polla de Harry.

—S-Sí. —Louis tragó con fuerza. —Sí, hagámoslo—.

(...)

Harry no podía creer lo que oía. Seguramente no podría ser tan fácil. Temía que fuera la excitación de Louis la que hablaba, las feromonas que se desprendían de ambos entorpecían los procesos de pensamiento de su ser humano.

Si Harry lo aceptaba, si se apareaba con Louis, ¿se arrepentiría su pareja más tarde?

Aun cuando Harry guió a Louis hacia las aguas menos profundas, tal como él lo había dicho, trató de averiguarlo. —¿Estás pensando con la polla, Louis? Porque si hacemos esto, no habrá vuelta atrás, —advirtió. —Voy a morderte el cuello, reclamarte. —Viendo la forma en que Louis levantó las cejas con obvia sorpresa, Harry rápidamente explicó—: Una mordedura de apareamiento es extremadamente placentera, Louis. Te correrás.

Louis gimió. —¿Intentas advertirme o animarme?

—Un poco de ambos, —admitió Harry, ofreciendo a su humano una sonrisa irónica. —No quiero que dudes de tu decisión más tarde, porque no hay forma de que pueda dejarte ir.

Parado en el agua que daba vueltas alrededor de sus tobillos, Louis enfocó su intensa mirada en Harry. —Aparearse, reclamar, eso es como el matrimonio, ¿no?

Harry se encontró con los ojos azules pálidos de Louis, leyendo la seria expresión que había allí. Asintió una vez. —Sí, y en el mundo de los cambiaformas, después de que un compañero ha sido reclamado, no hay divorcio. —Se mofó suavemente, añadiendo—: Destruiré a cualquiera que intente apartarte de mí, ¿y a esos amigos ricos que conociste? Ellos te ayudarán. Ellos son mi familia. Todos los cambiaformas y compañeros que viven y trabajan en World of Aquatica son mi familia.

Louis se mofó suavemente, sus labios curvándose en una divertida sonrisa. —Tienes mucha familia, entonces.

—Serán tuyos también, ya sabes. —Harry guiñó el ojo, ofreciendo una sonrisa hambrienta mientras movía las cejas. —Bueno, si me tratas bien, de todos modos.

Lamiéndose los labios, Louis ladeó la cabeza. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. —Entonces, me reclamas a través del sexo y la mordida, ¿verdad?

Incierto a dónde se dirigía Louis con su pregunta, Harry asintió lentamente. —Sí.

—¿El humano puede reclamar al metamorfo?

De repente, comprendiendo los temores de Louis, Harry sonrió. —Aunque disfruto siendo el de arriba, y sé que voy a querer hacerlo más que esta vez, también me encanta estar abajo. —Inmediatamente oliendo el alivio de Louis, Harry añadió—: Me encantaría aceptar tu polla una y otra vez, compañero.

Louis continuó mirándole fijamente, su expresión ilegible. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza. —Entonces hagámoslo, aunque creo que va a tocarte lo peor del trato.

—No desde mi punto de vista.

Harry no tenía idea de dónde había venido esa idea.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Louis se arrodilló en las aguas poco profundas. —Soy un soldado sin trabajo, que tiene a un idiota rico detrás. —Inclinándose hacia adelante, se acercó a la ingle de Harry, acariciando su polla mientras murmuraba—: Y tú eres un médico rico con mucho apoyo. No tengo nada que ofrecerte.

Gimiendo, Harry tembló al sentir la boca de Louis sobre él. —No quiero ni necesito nada más que a ti, —le dijo a su compañero, su voz volviéndose áspera al salir pre-semen de su hendidura. —Pasar tiempo contigo, por favor, tocarte... ser considerado tu compañero. —Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el pelo corto y pálido de Louis, envolviéndole las manos alrededor del cráneo y balanceando suavemente las caderas. —No estás en el armario, ¿verdad?

¿Habían hablado de eso? Con su mente nublada por la lujuria, Harry no podía recordar.

—No lo estoy, —contestó Louis antes de sacar la lengua y lamer su polla. —No desde que dejé el ejército. —Abrió la boca y succionó la corona de Harry, deslizando su lengua de un lado a otro, dándole masajes y bromeando bajo su prepucio.

Harry gimió bruscamente. Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, miró vacuamente al techo. Se estremeció mientras Louis trabajaba sobre su cabeza, y luego se hundió en su erección.

—Louis, —Harry exclamó cuando Louis acunó sus bolas y masajeó sus sensibles orbes a través de la delgada piel de su saco. —¡Oh, dioses! —Harry jadeó, volviendo a concentrarse en Louis. Su compañero se veía tan sexy de rodillas ante él, sus labios llenos envueltos alrededor de su erección. —Tienes que parar, o me voy a correr.

Louis soltó la polla con un pop obsceno. Le sonrió ampliamente. —¿Nada mal para un tipo que nunca ha chupado pollas antes, entonces?

Esa revelación le arrancó un gemido del pecho a Harry. Rápidamente asintió, queriendo borrar el leve indicio de incertidumbre en el olor de Louis. —Dioses, si esa fue tu primera vez, no puedo imaginarme cómo te sentirás cuando te vuelvas bueno.

Louis se rió entre dientes y dijo—: Bueno, entonces tendrás que decírmelo.

Harry asintió rápidamente. —Siempre alabaré tu talentosa boca. —Deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por todo el labio inferior de Louis. —Pero como no quiero derramarme hasta que me meta en tu culo, solo puedo decir que fue la mejor mamada de mi vida.

También era la verdad. Sentir los labios de su compañero alrededor de su eje había sido casi un paro cardíaco. No podía esperar a tener la oportunidad de ver a su humano beber su semilla.

Louis le dio un mordisco en la yema de su dedo, y luego lo succionó.

Gimiendo, Harry se alejó de él. —Lubricante, —dijo, jadeando, intentando controlarse. —Necesito lubricante y tú de rodillas—. Al acercarse a la playa a su bolsa, se detuvo y miró a Louis. —¿A menos que prefieras estar de espaldas? —Viendo a Louis dudar, se dio cuenta de lo importante que era esto para su gran humano. —Como prefieras, compañero. Solo quiero que estés cómodo.

Y desnudo. Todavía tengo que deshacerme de esos calzoncillos.

—De espaldas, si no te importa.

Harry asintió instantáneamente. —Por supuesto. Será solo un segundo. —Él le guiñó el ojo. —Siempre hay que usar mucho lubricante.

Después de ver a Louis asentir con la cabeza por un segundo, Harry se volvió y cruzó los últimos pasos hacia su bolsa. Se arrodilló y rebuscó a través de ella, encontrando el tubo de lubricante bajo las latas de soda. Al sacarlo, se levantó y giró... y se congeló.

Gimiendo, Harry sintió que se le hacía agua la boca y se le apretaba el estómago con anticipación. Sus bolas rodaron y cosquillearon. Incluso le dolían los pezones perforados.

Alcanzando hacia abajo, Harry agarró la base de su polla, logrando mantener su orgasmo.

Louis yacía tendido en la playa. Se había quitado la ropa interior y había abierto bien las piernas. Tenía una mano acunando sus pelotas, y dos dedos de su otra mano estaban enterrados en su trasero.

Era la cosa más sexy que Harry había visto.


	7. Capítulo 6

Louis no era un idiota. Sabía que estaba pensando con la polla. Por una vez en su vida, sin embargo, no pudo encontrar una maldita razón por la que eso fuera algo malo.

Claro, estaba a punto de casarse con un médico que acababa de conocer, pero el hombre era muy sexy. Además, era amable, directo y quería compartir su vida y su familia con él. Louis no había tenido una familia en mucho tiempo.

Ayuda que me guste mucho el hombre. Cambiaformas. Puedo vivir con su rareza. Mientras Louis clavaba los dedos en su próstata y soltaba un leve gruñido, otro pensamiento le golpeó. Será muy divertido ir a bucear con él.

—Oh, Louis, —dijo Harry con voz ronca, llamando la atención de Louis. —No tengo palabras para describir...

Harry se arrodilló entre los muslos abiertos de Louis. Su enfoque permanecía fijo hasta donde Louis tenía sus propios dedos dentro de él. No paró de abrirse, y Harry usó un pulgar para abrir la tapa del lubricante, y luego roció una gran cantidad de la sustancia sobre los dedos de Louis mientras trabajaba en su canal.

Louis lo apreció e inmediatamente se metió un tercer dedo.

—¡T-Tú te ves... Dioses! —Harry habló con voz tensa, y un temblor lo atravesó. Su sonrisa se volvió salvaje cuando finalmente se encontró con la mirada de Louis. —Viéndote abrirte para mí... tan jodidamente sexy.

Harry agarró la base de su pene con una mano mientras vertía lubricante en su eje. Luego comenzó a estimularse lentamente, cubriendo su erección con el reluciente lubricante. Por la forma en que sus labios se separaron y su pecho se agitó, Louis supo que estaba cerca.

—Date prisa, —instó Louis. Se sacó los dedos de la canal. —Estoy listo.

Asintiendo, Harry se inclinó sobre él. Sus ojos azul-grises se habían oscurecido hasta el color de la pizarra, y sostenía la mirada de Louis. —Última oportunidad, —susurró.

Louis sintió presión contra su ano. Haciendo algo que nunca antes había hecho, abrió más sus piernas. Levantó la mano y agarró a su amante, acunando su mandíbula con una mano y su brazo superior con la otra.

—Acepto tu oferta, —le dijo Louis a Harry, tirando de él hacia abajo para que pudieran besarse suavemente en los labios. Dejando un milímetro entre ellos, sostuvo la mirada de su amante mientras insistía—: Hazlo ahora—. La sonrisa de A Harry se volvió hambrienta, salvaje, y asintió.

Louis sintió que la presión contra su músculo aumentaba. Luchando contra su instinto de apretar, empujo hacia afuera en su lugar. Sintiendo el estiramiento, el pinchazo en su canal, un estremecimiento lo atravesó. Sus dedos se apretaron donde agarró a Harry, y respiró hondo, y luego lo soltó lentamente, trabajando duro para relajarse de nuevo.

—Tranquilo, —canturreó Harry. Bajó la cabeza y le dio un ligero beso a Louis en la boca. Girando la cabeza, le acarició la mejilla mientras murmuraba—: Sigue respirando por mí. Te tengo. El dolor pasará.

Gruñendo, Louis asintió una vez. Deslizó su mano por el pecho de Harry, permitiendo que la sensación de la piel caliente debajo de la palma de su mano lo distrajera. Usando su agarre en el cuello y la mandíbula de Harry, lo acercó para poder mordisquear una línea de besos a lo largo de su clavícula.

La ingle de Louis se calentó al sentir que su amante empujaba más hacia él, balanceándose cada vez más profundamente. Cuando la polla de Harry se deslizó sobre su próstata, las chispas bailaron a lo largo de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Su polla se movió, y una gota de pre-semen salió de él.

Gimiendo bruscamente, Louis se estremeció. Antes de que lograra recobrar el aliento, Harry se había calmado un poco y luego había empujado hacia adentro. El fuego le atravesó el recto cuando su amante le estimuló de nuevo la próstata.

—Oh, joder, —retumbó Louis, temblando. Presionó los talones contra la arena y se balanceo para alcanzar el siguiente empujón de Harry. —¡Harry!

De alguna manera, su amante se las arregló para golpear su próstata con cada roce. Los movimientos que inducían a la euforia hicieron que su sangre ardiera y su pene palpitara. Incluso le dolían las pelotas, y Louis se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba luchando por no correrse.

Harry debe haberse dado cuenta.

—No te resistas, —le susurró Harry al oído. —Córrete para mí. Aprieta mi polla. Muéstrame lo bien que se siente—. Lamió la curva de la oreja de Louis y luego succionó el lóbulo durante unos segundos. —Cubre mi vientre con tu semilla.

La avalancha de sensaciones fue demasiado. Además, Louis no quería luchar contra ello. Gruñó y se estremeció, agitándose y sacudiéndose, mientras su orgasmo se expandía a través de su sistema.

—¡Harry! —Louis apretó más la mano y gruñó de placer.

Exprimiendo la erección de Harry a tiempo con los estallidos de su liberación, Louis oyó gemir a su amante, el sonido de la felicidad. Queriendo escuchar más, sentirle temblar en su agarre mientras calentaba su canal con sus fluidos, Louis deslizó su mano izquierda por el pecho de Harry, buscando... buscando.

Las yemas de los dedos de Louis se deslizaron por el pezón perforado de Harry. Agarrando la barra, tiró suavemente. Oyó gemir a Harry y sintió la boca de su amante en el cuello.

Al instante siguiente, el dolor se clavó en la carne de Louis. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero en vez de eso succionó un fuerte grito mientras el dolor se transformaba en la sensación más extraña que jamás había experimentado. Los hormigueos bajaron por su pecho, causando que sus pezones se llenaran y le dolieran agradablemente. Sintió como si continuara por la línea de vello hasta su ingle.

Su polla se hinchó tan rápido que si no hubiera estado acostado, estaba seguro de que se habría caído. Un segundo orgasmo en pocos minutos lo sorprendió, y flotó en las nubes de endorfinas más altas.

Murmurando el nombre de Harry, se deleitó con los deliciosos sentimientos.

Louis no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado montando las olas del éxtasis, pero eventualmente comenzó a recobrar sus sentidos. Sintiendo el peso pesado de Harry en su pecho, deslizó sus brazos alrededor de él. Le frotó la espalda de su amante, saboreando la oportunidad de abrazarlo.

Incluso la extraña sensación de tener la polla suavizada de Harry en su canal se sentía... bien. Agradable. A Louis le tomó un segundo reconocer otro sentimiento.

Contento.

Sí, definitivamente puedo acostumbrarme a esto.

(...)

Harry sacó sus dientes de la carne de Louis donde su cuello se encontraba con su hombro. Lamiendo la marca, selló la herida, disfrutando de las últimas gotas de sangre. El sabor del fluido vital de su compañero era demasiado bueno para perder ni una gota.

Al sentir las manos de Louis deslizándose por su columna vertebral, Harry levantó la cabeza. Se encontró con la mirada de Louis, aliviado al ver una relajada y saciada sonrisa curvando sus labios. Sumergiendo su cabeza, presionó un ligero beso en la boca de su humano.

Louis inmediatamente se hizo cargo, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Harry y mordiéndole el labio inferior. Inmediatamente se abrió y Louis le metió la lengua en la boca. Harry se deslizó contra Louis, burlándose y jugando, dando todo lo que tenía.

Cuando Louis rompió el beso, sonrió ampliamente mientras se relajaba en la arena. Con un tirón y un giro, movió a Harry a su lado, poniéndolo contra él con la cabeza sobre el hombro. Louis pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello en un movimiento rítmico casi ausente que a Harry le pareció extremadamente relajante.

Amonio tarareó e inclinó la cabeza, mirando a Louis. Vio la expresión de párpados pesados de su humano y una leve sonrisa. Sosteniendo el enfoque de Harry, Louis se inclinó hacia adelante y besó ligeramente sus labios.

—He oído que este es el momento de la charla de almohada, —retumbó suavemente Louis, su voz profunda y letárgica. —¿Empiezo yo?

Harry sonrió, el placer lo llenó. Su compañero pensó que habían tenido un sexo increíble. ¡Bien! Harry esperaba que pudieran superarlo muy pronto. Sonriendo, Harry preguntó—: ¿Charla de almohada? ¿Qué es eso?

Con el ceño fruncido, Louis le contestó—: Nunca he tenido una relación, pero eso es lo siguiente que he oído—. Su expresión se volvió seria. —Dos personas compatibles tienen sexo increíble, luego se abrazan y comparten un poco sobre sí mismas.

—Me gustaría. —Antes de que Louis pudiera decir más, Harry agregó—: Y yo tampoco he tenido nunca una relación. No veía el sentido si no era mi amigo.

Louis asintió una vez, su ceño aliviado mientras parecía relajarse de nuevo. —Tuve una buena infancia. Practicaba deportes. Tenía amigos. Me gustaba el aire libre—. Sus labios se curvaron en una triste sonrisa. —Iba a ir a la universidad, pero mis padres murieron en un incendio. Nuestra casa se quemó. Estaba acampando con un grupo de amigos. Mi teléfono sonó a las dos y diecisiete de la mañana. —Sus labios se apretaron cuando giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Harry. —Una llamada en medio de la noche rara vez es una buena noticia a menos que conozcas a alguien que esté a punto de tener un bebé.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, esperando animarle a continuar. Preocupado por el olor ligeramente amargo y triste que provenía de Louis, frotó el pecho de su compañero de una manera tranquilizadora. Para alivio de Harry, su humano suspiró profundamente.

—Era mi vecino, un tipo llamado Sr. Rathford, —continuó Louis, su voz suave mientras obviamente revivía la memoria. —Me dijo que mi casa estaba en llamas y mis padres... —Louis respiró hondo, el recuerdo obviamente doloroso. —Nuestra casa era vieja, y había una fuga de gas. Me dijeron que mis padres murieron mientras dormían, así que al menos fue tranquilo—. Se aclaró la garganta. —No podía pagar la universidad por mi cuenta, así que decidí unirme al ejército para pagarla. —Encogiéndose de hombros, empujando la cabeza de Harry, terminó diciendo—: Tengo un título en administración de empresas, pero nunca pensé en usarlo.

Apreciando la historia de Louis, Harry se sintió profundamente conmovido de que su compañero le contara algo tan personal. Continuó frotando ligeramente las puntas de los dedos sobre el pecho del hombre. —Gracias por decírmelo, —murmuró, moviendo la cabeza y acariciando su mejilla contra él. —Me temo que no tengo nada tan épico para compartir.

Louis se rió suavemente mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a los ojos. Su expresión era cálida, relajada, sin tensión alguna. Incluso el olor del hombre solo llevaba placer.

—No es una competencia, doctor, —dijo Louis, su tono era de cariño. —Solo comparto sobre mi pasado. —Sus ojos azules parpadeando, añadió—: En cuanto a pasatiempos, me encanta el surf, la vela de viento, el snorkeling, el buceo—. Se burló. —Demonios, si puedes hacerlo en el agua, probablemente lo he intentado.

—¿Te gusta el agua? —Harry sonrió, recordando cómo Louis había dicho algo parecido una vez antes. Se puso serio cuando se le ocurrió una idea. —No creo que casi ahogarse haya cambiado eso, ¿verdad?

—No, de ninguna manera.

El alivio llenó a Harry. —Bien. Iremos a nadar juntos alguna vez.

—Suena divertido.

Harry tarareó suavemente antes de decidir decir—: Pasé el primer siglo de mi vida moviéndome de ciudad náutica en ciudad náutica, ganándome la vida como marinero en barcos mercantes y barcos de pesca—. Le guiñó el ojo mientras agregaba, —Incluso pasé unos quince años como pirata.

Louis ladró una risa, una sonrisa partiendo sus anchos labios. —¿En serio? ¿Alguna vez te atraparon?

—No, nuestro capitán tenía un don para permanecer bajo el radar. —Harry movió las cejas. —Hice una tonelada de dinero, y como sabía que iba a vivir mucho tiempo, era bueno acaparando. —Pensando en aquellos días, recordó la mala comida, las condiciones insalubres y el bullicio peligroso de la multitud. —Finalmente me di cuenta de lo bien que cuidaba a los marineros enfermos, así que cuando me cansé de todo y la medicina empezó a modernizarse, me matriculé en la facultad de medicina—. Harry se rió. —Eso fue en los años veinte. Mucho ha cambiado desde entonces.

—Apuesto a que sí. —Tarareó Louis. —¿Cómo es que la gente no nota que no envejeces.

—Muchos paranormales se mueven cada treinta años, reinventando sus identidades, —explicó Harry. —Algunos viven en manadas solitarias o grupos orgullosos, así que rotan lo que los humanos ven en una década. —Añadió—: He oído que los vampiros rotan de un estado a otro.

—Así que todos son muy solitarios.

Harry asintió. —Es por necesidad. ¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría si se supiera de nuestra existencia a través de la población en general?

Louis gruñó suavemente. —Ni siquiera quiero pensarlo. —Apretó más a Harry, su mano derecha frotándole el costado. —Ciertamente no lo oirán de mí.

Aunque ese pensamiento no se le había ocurrido a Harry, él apreciaba la obvia protección mostrada por su humano. —Gracias. —Alargando la mano, trazó las puntas de los dedos sobre los labios llenos de su amante. —¿Qué quieres hacer ahora que te quedaste sin trabajo?

Al aclararse la garganta, Louis ladeó la cabeza. —Bueno, no quiero hacer negocios, si eso es lo que me estás preguntando. Realmente no sabía qué más estudiar—. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado como si se avergonzara de admitirlo. —Me gusta trabajar fuera. Estar encerrado todo el tiempo me volvería loco.

Harry asintió. —Entonces nada de ser recepcionista trabajando para mí, ¿eh? —Viendo a Louis hacer una mueca, guiñó un ojo y le mordió el hombro, esperando mostrar que se burlaba de él. —En realidad, hay muchos trabajos al aire libre en World of Aquatica. Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrarte algo.

Las cejas de Louis se alzaron, un brillo esperanzador en sus ojos. —¿En serio? ¿Eso crees?

—Por supuesto, —contestó Harry. —Eres mi compañero. Ahora que nos hemos encontrado, no queremos estar separados por mucho tiempo—. Frotó las puntas de sus dedos a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula de Louis, disfrutando del siempre ligero raspón en su barbilla. Parecía que su compañero no necesitaba afeitarse a menudo. —Es algo paranormal. Estar separados durante mucho tiempo nos vuelve locos.

—Vaaale. —Louis aclaró su garganta. —Supongo que tengo mucho que aprender, ¿eh?

—Sí, —confirmó Harry.

Antes de que Harry pudiera continuar, un largo tentáculo gris pardusco apareció sobre la superficie del agua. Se balanceó hacia ellos y abofeteó la arena a tres metros de distancia. Louis corrió hacia atrás, intentando arrastrar a Harry con él mientras el apéndice lentamente se deslizaba de vuelta al agua y se perdía de vista.

—¡Mierda! —Louis exclamó. —¿Qué carajo fue eso?

Harry no pudo evitar ladrar una carcajada mientras se alejaba de Louis. —Era William o Kaiser. Supongo que uno de ellos... —El tentáculo apareció de nuevo y, rápido como un látigo, golpeó a Harry en su desnudo trasero. Gruñendo, Harry se frotó la mejilla de su trasero ligeramente punzante. —Supongo que ese es William entonces. Su idea de gracioso. —Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry hizo una seña a Louis hacia el agua. —Enjuaguémonos y luego vistámonos. Apuesto a que William no deja entrar a los demás y está cansado de esperar.

—¿Ese tentáculo pertenecía a William? —Las cejas de Louis estaban casi al nivel de su cabello, y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. —¿También es cambiaformas? Y no un tiburón.

—Sí a que es un cambiaformas.

Harry abrió el camino hacia el agua, enjuagando rápidamente la arena y los rastros de lubricante y semilla de su cuerpo. Él realmente debería haber pensado en eso antes mientras veía a Louis hacer lo mismo. Su mirada humana continuó barriendo la oscura superficie del lago.

A medida que Harry iba subiendo por la playa y volviendo a la ropa y al picnic, le dijo—: Solo una cuarta parte de los cambiaformas de World of Aquatica son tiburones. Hay tortugas, pulpos y calamares—. Se detuvo para tirar de sus pantalones cortos. —También tenemos delfines y marsopas, además de muchas otras criaturas. —Sonriendo, añadió, —El espectáculo del tiburón tigre es organizado por unos cuantos de nuestros cambiaformas de tiburón tigre. De lo contrario, nunca funcionaría.

Louis se quedó boquiabierto.

Tirando de su compañero a sus brazos, Harry le besó en los labios antes de murmurar—: Te presentaré a todos eventualmente.


	8. Capítulo 7

Louis pasó los siguientes días recorriendo el mundo de Aquatica y conociendo a docenas de personas nuevas. Fue bueno que siempre hubiera sido bueno con los nombres, o de lo contrario habría estado completamente abrumado. Todo el mundo fue amable y acogedor, y la mayoría lo felicitó a él y a Harry por su apareamiento.

Cuando Louis le preguntó a Harry cómo se habían enterado, él sonrió y le explicó que al permitirle reclamar a Louis, sus olores habían cambiado sutilmente. Louis no sabía cómo responder a eso. En realidad, no parecía haber mucho que decir.

¿Los paranormales sabían cuando la gente había follado solo por el olor? ¡Maldita sea!

La vida de Louis se había puesto patas arriba, y no podía decir que lo sentía. Si no hubiera estado a punto de morir, habría pensado que haber sido arrojado al mar había sido lo mejor que le había pasado. Incluso le habían dado un trabajo como guardia de seguridad.

Sin embargo, no tenía que empezar de inmediato. Los jefes cambiaformas le habían aconsejado que se tomara una semana para disfrutar tanto tiempo con Harry como fuera posible. El trabajo podría esperar.

Louis pensó que era muy extraño que extraños los animaran a él y a Harry a follar como conejos. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió hacerlo. Si su amante estaba con un paciente, Louis exploraba y disfrutaba de las vistas y espectáculos en World of Aquatica, familiarizándose con el lugar.

Cada vez que Harry estaba libre, sin embargo, lo hacían en todas las superficies de la casa del doctor.

Como nunca antes había tenido relaciones sexuales sin protección, Louis no sabía lo que se había perdido. Parecía no tener suficiente del canal caliente y apretado de Harry alrededor de su erección. Incluso el solo hecho de pensarlo hizo que su polla se alargara en anticipación.

Louis prácticamente vivía allí, pero sabía que necesitaba regresar pronto a su apartamento. No podría vivir con ropa usada para siempre. Además, tenía algunas fotos y recuerdos de sus padres que había logrado salvar después del incendio.

—Louis, ¿tienes un minuto?

Haciendo una pausa donde había estado deambulando hacia uno de los dos cafés del parque, con la intención de disfrutar de un almuerzo ligero, Louis se giró y vio a William Roush dirigiéndose hacia él. —Sí, señor, —respondió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Louis miró al hombre grande y amistoso de ojos verdes, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en el enorme tentáculo marrón grisáceo que se había levantado del lago. Se preguntó en qué tipo de pulpo o calamar se había convertido el hombre, pero no tuvo las pelotas para preguntar.

Pensó que no era asunto suyo.

—Oh, no tienes que llamarme señor, Sol, —William dijo, deteniéndose y palmeándole en la parte superior de la espalda de una manera amistosa. Sus ojos verdes parpadeaban a la luz del sol y decía—: Me hace sentir viejo.

Antes de que a Louis se le ocurriera una respuesta, William se rió a carcajadas y continuó—: ¡Vaya! Soy viejo. —Usando su poder, giró a Louis hacia un camino entre un par de edificios. El área aislada ofrecía cierta privacidad. —Quería decirte que encontramos a esos bastardos que te atacaron. Trataron de mentir, por supuesto —sonrió ampliamente, guiñándole un ojo—Pero los convencimos de que decir la verdad era lo más sensato—. ¿Quieres oír lo que dijeron?

Louis en realidad no quería. —Solo dime si confirmaron mis sospechas. —Se frotó una mano en la nuca y luego en la mandíbula. —¿Hay alguna forma de que pueda hacer que los arresten por tratar de matarme? —¿Alguna prueba? ¿O es mi palabra contra la de ellos?

—Hay pruebas, pero vamos a tener que hackear seriamente para conseguirlo, así que está tomando un poco más de tiempo.

La forma en que William dijo que, como si piratear un servidor seguro no fuera gran cosa, tenía la mandíbula de Louis abierta.

William se rió. —Ohh, no me mires así. Hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer para cuidar de los nuestros—. Su expresión se endureció. —Y hemos estado encargándonos de Armando durante semanas. —Su labio se curvó. —Es un imbécil controlador.

Louis asintió lentamente. Definitivamente era eso. —De acuerdo. Bueno, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

—Solo mantente alejado del hombre y de cualquiera que esté afiliado con él, —advirtió William. —No queremos que le avisen.

Volviendo a asentir con la cabeza, Louis se metió las manos en los bolsillos. —Necesito hacer unos recados, pero Harry está ocupado toda la tarde. ¿Hay alguien disponible para dejarme en mi apartamento?

William levantó la ceja izquierda mientras su cabeza se inclinaba un poco. —No estás huyendo, ¿verdad?

Louis se mofó. —No. Me gusta Harry. No le haría daño alejándome, —reveló, sintiendo el calor de sus mejillas. Nunca intentó compartir sus sentimientos con nadie. Seguro que no iba a admitir que podría estar enamorándose del guapo doctor después de menos de una semana juntos.

—Solo necesito hacer unos recados y como mi tarde está libre, iba a tratar de hacer todo lo posible. —Aclarando su garganta, Louis bajó la mirada hacia el pasillo pavimentado. —Incluso quiero presentar mi renuncia en mi apartamento. No tiene sentido pagar el alquiler cuando ya no voy a vivir allí.

William le dio una palmada en la espalda. —Me alegra oírlo. Déjame echar un vistazo a la agenda, y encontraré a alguien que pueda llevarte—.

—No quiero molestar a nadie en su día libre. —Louis puso una mueca de dolor. No había pensado en eso: alguien tenía que dejar todo para ayudarlo. —Podría llamar a un taxi.

—No seas ridículo, —respondió William. —Lo haría yo mismo, pero si dejo de pagar la nómina y se lo dejo a Kaiser otra vez, se quedará con mi pellejo—. Moviendo los ojos, sonrió torcidamente a Louis. —Hermanos.

Louis no pudo evitar decir—: Nunca tuve un hermano. Supongo que lo habría perdido en el fuego de todos modos.

—Bueno, ahora tienes muchos hermanos honorarios. —William envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo jaló con un fuerte abrazo con un solo brazo. Después de liberarlo, dijo—: Voy a ir a la oficina. ¿Ya tienes teléfono?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Louis le dijo—: Eso también está en mi lista de cosas por hacer. Teléfono nuevo.

William le dio un pulgar hacia arriba. —Entonces sígueme a la oficina, y encontraré a alguien que te acerque.

—Dame veinte minutos, y luego lo haré. Iba a ir a comer algo—. Como para confirmar su declaración, el estómago de Louis gruñó. —Un poco hambriento.

Riendo, William asintió. —Correcto. Nos vemos en un rato, entonces.

El alivio de Louis lo llenó que no estaba echando a William. —Gracias.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Louis se encontró metido en un pequeño coupé deportivo. El conductor era un tipo de aspecto joven que no parecía que pesara un dólar de veinte mientras estaba empapado. Su forma delgada y esbelta, además de su pelo rojo oscuro con reflejos negros, lo consideraba como un parpadeo.

Louis sabía lo contrario. Cuzco Judson tenía ciento treinta y un años y compartía su alma con un pulpo reticulado. Era amistoso, pero tímido y de voz suave, ofreciendo silenciosas felicitaciones cuando William los había presentado.

—Quiero agradecerte de nuevo por hacer esto por mí, —comentó Louis en voz baja mientras corrían por la carretera hacia el pueblo. —Realmente estoy agradecido de que tuvieras tiempo.

Cuzco sonrió, sus mejillas un poco rosadas, pero su enfoque permaneció en el camino a través del parabrisas. —Estoy contento de ayudar. —Miró a Louis por un instante antes de volver a concentrarse en su conducción. —Harry ha estado esperando mucho tiempo. —Sus mejillas se oscurecieron antes de susurrar—: ¿Tienes hermanos solteros? Escuché que los compañeros se mueven en las líneas de sangre.

Louis se dio cuenta de que Cuzco debe haberlo encontrado al menos un poco atractivo para preguntarle por un hermano. —Lo siento, hombre. —Se sintió un poco mal por tener que romper las esperanzas obvias del cambiaformas. —Yo era hijo único. —Pensando rápidamente, decidió ofrecer—: Tengo un par de amigos que todavía están en el ejército, pero no estoy seguro de si se batean hacia este lado—. Le ofreció al tipo una sonrisa irónica. —No salí del armario hasta que dejé el servicio hace unos años.

La sonrisa de Cuzco se hizo esperanzadora. —Bueno, la única manera de conocer a nuestro compañero es conocer gente nueva, ¿no? Así que... —Dejó de hablar, pero Louis lo entendió.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Esta es mi salida, —dijo Louis, al ver la señal de la calle.

Encendiendo su intermitente, Cuzco cambió de carril y se dirigió en la dirección que señaló Louis. Después de unas cuantas vueltas más, se detuvo en el estacionamiento del complejo de apartamentos. Louis señaló dónde estaba el estacionamiento de invitados.

Cuando Louis salió del vehículo, Cuzco dijo—: Oye, ¿quieres ayuda?

Louis se detuvo, luego descansando un brazo sobre la puerta y el otro sobre el capó, miró de nuevo dentro del vehículo. —Sabes, si no estás ocupado, ¿puedo recoger algunas bolsas de ropa y meterlas aquí para que las lleves de vuelta a Aquatica?

Cuzco sonrió y asintió, apagando el auto. —Oh, sí. Seguro.

Así como Louis se enderezó, oyó a un hombre decir su nombre.

—¿Louis Lynch?

Louis se volvió hacia el desconocido, sin reconocer su voz. Levantó las cejas al ver a un hombre en jeans y una chaqueta deportiva con una insignia de detective pegada a su cinturón. Había un par de oficiales uniformados detrás de él.

—¿Sí, señor?

—¿Es usted Louis Lynch del apartamento 228B, antiguo guardia de Perisource Enterprises en la casa del dueño de la compañía, Armando Whitney?

Vaya. Eso era específico... y revelador.

Louis asintió una vez. —Sí. Solía trabajar allí. Me despidieron el viernes pasado.

—Soy el detective Grisham Canton. —Levantó las esposas. —Tendrá que venir conmigo, Sr. Lynch.

—De acuerdo—. Louis sabía que no debía pelear con la policía. Se dio la vuelta y dócilmente permitió que el detective lo esposara. —Me gustaría saber de qué se me acusa. —Si se trataba de esposas, tenía que haber algo específico.

Mientras Louis hacía la pregunta, lanzó una mirada de advertencia hacia Cusco, que miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. El pequeño cambiaformas tenía su teléfono celular fuera. Louis acaba de apostar que estaba a punto de llamar a William.

El detective Canton condujo a Louis hacia un coche patrulla. —Queda arrestado por secuestro, incendio y destrucción de propiedad de Perisource.

Louis mantuvo la boca cerrada mientras el detective le leía sus derechos. Fue paciente. Podría esperar su llamada.

Cuando ese pensamiento le vino a la mente, Louis se preguntó quién sería la mejor persona para llamar: su ex capitán del ejército, su amante o el alfa de su amante.

Huh. ¿No es una idea extraña?

(...)

—Hola, cariño ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —Preguntó Harry, saludando a su próximo paciente. Llevó a la niña de diez años y a su madre por el pasillo a una sala de exámenes.

—Estoy bien, —dijo Bethany, su suave voz alegre. —No puedo esperar a que me quiten el yeso. ¿Harás eso hoy?

Harry entró en la habitación y giró a la izquierda, haciendo una pausa dentro de la puerta. Vio entrar a Bethany y Lorraine. Bethany se subió inmediatamente a la cama de reconocimiento. Lorraine se paró a su lado.

—Bueno, solo han pasado dos semanas, y fue una mala rotura, Bethany, —le recordó Harry. —Puede que tengas que dejártelo puesto una o dos semanas más.

Mientras que los cambiantes podían curarse de la mayoría de las fracturas en un par de semanas, Bethany tenía Solo diez años. Sus genes de cambiaformas aún no se habían desarrollado completamente, y se notaba en su curación. La niña había estado jugando con unos amigos en la playa, había estado trepando por unas rocas resbaladizas y se había caído, fracturándose los huesos del radio y el cúbito de su brazo derecho.

Harry estaba bastante seguro de que tardaría más tiempo en sanar que dos semanas, pero quería tomarle otra radiografía para asegurarse de que estaba sanando adecuadamente. Una curación más rápida a veces puede tener repercusiones peligrosas si los huesos no se ponen bien. Sacando un par de tijeras de alta resistencia, se puso a trabajar quitando el yeso.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, Harry escoltó a una recién elegida Bethany, ella había escogido rosa brillante esa vez, y a su madre fuera de la clínica. Ellos habían sido su último paciente programado para ese día, pero él planeaba mantener las puertas abiertas por otra hora y media. Había pospuesto algunas citas por un par de días, después de encontrar a su compañero.

Terminadas las citas de ese día, casi se pone al día con la mayoría de ellas.

Solo un par mañana por la tarde, y será grandioso.

Harry vio a Kaiser y a Eban en la sala de espera, y un poco de malestar le atravesó. Después de asentir con la cabeza, reconociendo su presencia, fijó otra cita para Bethania en dos semanas, y luego los vio salir. Volviéndose, sonrió a la pareja.

—No te lesionaste en el trabajo, ¿verdad, Eban? —Harry se burló. Por las expresiones serias de ambos hombres, pensó que no era eso, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Eban agitó la cabeza. —Me temo que no. —El gran tiburón blanco se puso de pie y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón cargo verde marino. —Sabías que Louis quería ir a la ciudad a hacer unos recados y recoger su motocicleta, ¿verdad?

—Lo sabía.

Harry se había ofrecido a llevar a Louis a la ciudad después de haber terminado con sus pacientes. Incluso me preguntó si quería comer en la ciudad, como una cita de verdad. Louis había explicado que necesitaba llegar al banco antes de que cerrara, así como coger un teléfono nuevo.

Cuando Louis le dijo que tenía la intención de poner su aviso en su apartamento, también, el ritmo cardíaco de Harry había subido. Había estado tan feliz de que su compañero aceptara mudarse con él, aunque no hubiera dicho las palabras exactas en voz alta. Harry habría aceptado cualquier cosa.

Harry había planeado preparar una cena a la luz de las velas, asar algunos bistecs y vegetales, y preparar ensalada de pasta.

—Bueno, Cuzco llevó a Louis a su complejo de apartamentos para que pudiera conseguir su motocicleta, —le dijo Eban, su expresión llena de preocupación. —Había un detective y algunos policías esperando. Louis ha sido arrestado.

—¿Qué? —El corazón de Harry se sintió como si saltara un latido. —¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios?

—Según Cuzco, se culpa a Louis por el secuestro, el incendio provocado y la destrucción de la propiedad de la compañía de Armando, —declaró Kaiser, poniéndose de pie. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, y sus delgados labios estaban en una línea firme. —He enviado a Saul. Nos hará saber los detalles tan pronto como pueda.

Harry aspiró un aliento lento y áspero por la nariz, intentando controlar su pulso acelerado. Prácticamente temblando de rabia impotente, apretó los dientes. Su apuesto amante no había estado cerca de nadie para secuestrarlo, y para alguien que...

Sintiendo la mano de Kaiser sobre su cuello, apretando ligeramente en un masaje rítmico, Harry sintió que sus temblores se calmaban. Se frotó las manos sobre sus pantalones mientras inclinaba la cabeza y se concentraba en controlarse. Saul Davison era el abogado de su estanque. Era un cambiaformas medusa que encontraba fascinantes los giros y vueltas del sistema legal. Descubriría cómo sacar a Louis de los ridículos cargos.

Cuando la ira de Harry se alivió, un pensamiento le golpeó. —¿A quién se le acusa de secuestrar? ¿Braylon? ¿O a los gilipollas que recogieron?

Harry sabía que Eban había hecho que un par de ejecutores de su estanque recogieran a Jim y Thanos. Los habían estado interrogando. Evidentemente, los dos estaban bastante bien conectados dentro de la organización de Armando y habían escuchado una serie de conversaciones turbias.

Las prácticas comerciales del padre de Braylon no eran muy buenas.

Kaiser agitó la cabeza. —Cuzco no se enteró. Él fue quien llamó a Eban, quien me contactó. Incluso tuvimos que buscar las credenciales del detective Grisham Canton para saber a qué comisaría se llevaban a Louis.

—¿Crees que Louis te llamaría con su única llamada? —preguntó Eban, ladeando la cabeza. —¿O crees que llamaría a alguien más?

Harry abrió la boca, preparado para decir que por supuesto Louis lo llamaría. Luego se detuvo. —De hecho, no recuerdo haberle dado mi número de teléfono—. Viendo la sorpresa en las caras de ambos hombres, se encogió de hombros al sentir el calor de su cara. —Ha estado aquí conmigo, y perdió su teléfono... donde... ¡oh! —Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. —Y su billetera. ¿Crees que esa es la evidencia que la policía tiene en su contra? ¿Sus cosas fueron colocadas en alguna escena del crimen?—

—Esa es una idea interesante, —reflexionó Kaiser. —¿Has terminado por hoy? Deberíamos irnos.

Asintiendo, Harry se dirigió al escritorio y agarró su chaqueta. —Sí. Vamos.

Siguiendo a la pareja fuera de la enfermería, Harry encontró a Westram esperando afuera. El ejecutor se puso en contacto con ellos, y todos salieron del parque.


	9. Capítulo 8

Louis se sentó en la silla de plástico duro, su muñeca esposada a la mesa. Frente a él, el detective Canton se sentó con otro detective que había sido presentado como su compañero, Clive Bronson. No importaba lo que le pidieran, Louis se mantenía calmado y relajado... y se aferraba a su inocencia.

—No, detective. No estaba cerca de los muelles el lunes por la noche—. Eso había sido tres días antes. Había estado viviendo con Harry en ese momento. Habían sido los mejores cinco días de su vida. —¿Puedo hacer mi llamada ahora, por favor?

Aunque Louis no conocía todos los aspectos del procedimiento policial, sí sabía que se suponía que debía recibir una llamada para poder encontrar representación. Tenía la intención de llamar a Harry y preguntarle si conocía a un buen abogado. Luego se dio cuenta de que no tenía el número de teléfono de su amante, así que había planeado llamar a un amigo del ejército que sabía que podía ayudar. Sargento Robert Stretke. No había hablado con el hombre en tres semanas, pero sabía que Stretke podría encontrar el número de Harry y contactarlo por él.

Por supuesto, hasta ahora, había sido un punto discutible.

—Su billetera fue encontrada en los muelles, Sr. Lynch, —el Detective Bronson señaló agresivamente. —¿Cómo explica eso?

Evidentemente, Bronson hacía de poli malo.

Lo que sea.

—Fui asaltado el viernes, —repitió tranquilamente Louis, sosteniendo la mirada del detective. —Denuncié el robo de mis tarjetas el sábado. Puede verificarlo con mi banco y la compañía de la tarjeta de crédito.

Me alegro de haberlo hecho.

—Y lo haremos, —le dijo el detective Canton, redirigiendo su atención. —Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué no denunció el atraco—. ¿Dónde tuvo lugar? ¿Puede decirme algo sobre los atacantes?

Louis asintió, sin ver razón alguna para ocultar el altercado. Tenía que salir alguna vez. —Había al menos tres de ellos, tal vez cuatro. Sé con certeza que un hombre era Jim Erikson, mi ex compañero de trabajo. Creo que otro ex compañero de trabajo también estaba allí. Thanos Bridger. Las cosas están un poco borrosas desde que me golpearon en la cabeza varias veces con un bate de béisbol—. Mirando entre los dos, vio la clara incredulidad en los ojos de Bronson, pero Canton parecía estar escuchando y memorizando la información. —Me desperté en el océano con un bloque de cemento atado a mis pies. Yo...

—Así que ahora no es un atraco, —intervino el detective Bronson, frunciendo el ceño con incredulidad. —Ahora es intento de asesinato. Sabes que eso no ayuda a tu caso, ya que son Jim y Thanos los que han desaparecido. Tal vez los secuestraste en represalia. —Bronson se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa de metal, y gruñó—: Admítelo, Lynch. —Los secuestraste y los mataste, y estás inventando esta ridícula historia para tratar de salirte con la tuya—.

Louis no se puso a la altura de la carnada del detective. En vez de eso, agitó la cabeza. —No tuve nada que ver con ellos.

—Acabas de decir...

Una llamada a la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios interrumpió al detective Bronson. Un segundo más tarde, se abrió para revelar a un hombre en forma, probablemente a finales de los cuarenta o principios de los cincuenta, con el pelo oscuro que ocultaba indicios de canas. Estaba vestido con pantalones y una camisa con botones. Tenía una placa pegada a su cinturón.

—¿Sí, Capitán? —El detective Canton se dirigió al hombre, revelando quién era.

—¿Es este Louis Lynch?

—Sí, señor, —contestó Canton.

El capitán entró en la habitación y llamó a alguien que estaba detrás de él. —La representación legal de Louis está aquí.

Un hombre de dos metros de alto apareció en la puerta. Tenía el pelo rubio hasta los hombros, escurridizo por sus rasgos esbeltos y angulosos. Sus pálidos y delgados labios se convirtieron en una sonrisa, pero sus pálidos ojos azules tenían un brillo frío.

El hombre se centró en los detectives.

—No deberíais interrogar a mi cliente sin que yo esté en la habitación, dijo el hombre de traje, con voz dura. —Este intento de manipulación no será ignorado. Por favor, vete mientras hablo con Louis. —Su mirada se volvió hacia Louis, perdiendo algo de frialdad. —Y libera a Louis de esas esposas. Este hombre es un ex-soldado, un defensor de nuestra buena nación, y debe ser tratado con respeto.

—Está bajo arresto por...

El abogado se volvió y miró fijamente al detective Bronson. —Louis no es un riesgo de fuga, ni un hombre peligroso. —Sus ojos se entrecerraron, y sus labios se convirtieron en una mueca de desprecio. —Su evidencia es circunstancial en el mejor de los casos. Soltadlo.

El detective Canton levantó una mano para aplacar la situación. —Lo soltaré de las esposas, —mientras hablaba, rodeó la mesa, con las llaves en la mano, pero la evidencia no es circunstancial. Tenemos el testimonio de un testigo que sitúa a Louis en los muelles.

—Insisto en ver todas las pruebas que tenéis contra mi cliente, —exigió el delgado hombre.

—Haré un informe para usted y volveré con él, —les dijo Canton.

—Muy bien. —El abogado inclinó la barbilla hacia arriba y levantó una frente delgada como un lápiz. —Llama antes de entrar, por favor.

Una vez que los policías salieron de la habitación, el hombre volvió su atención hacia Louis. El hielo desapareció de su mirada para ser reemplazado por una amplia y amistosa sonrisa. Él extendió su mano, la cual Louis tomó por instinto.

—Dioses, me encanta joder con policías machistas y manipuladores—. El hombre guiñó el ojo mientras apretaba y luego soltó la mano de Louis. —Soy Saul Davison, tu abogado. He sido enviado por el Kaiser Roush.

El entendimiento finalmente golpeó a Louis, y él asintió. —Cuzco llamó a uno de ellos, ¿no?

Saúl asintió y se sentó en la silla frente a él. Puso sus manos sobre la mesa, inclinándose hacia él. —Eso hizo. Entonces, ¿qué le has dicho a esos buenos representantes de los detectives de la policía?

Louis se rió mientras se encogía de hombros. Reflejaba la pose de Saul. Brevemente, se preguntó si el abogado era un cambiaformas, pero pensó que no importaba de ninguna manera. Si Kaiser lo envió, eso significaba que estaba allí para ayudar... y probablemente era muy, muy bueno.

—Solo la verdad. No estaba cerca de los muelles el lunes por la noche.

—Muy bien. —Saúl ladeó la cabeza, sus ojos entrecerrados. —¿Dijeron mucho sobre las pruebas que se han reunido en tu contra?

Confundido, Louis sintió como se le levantaban las cejas. —¿No lo sabes? Pero dijiste que todo era circunstancial.

Saúl agitó una mano negligentemente. —Eso es porque debe serlo, considerando que estuviste con Harry los últimos cinco días. En realidad no he visto nada, —reveló. Enderezándose en su asiento, se frotó las manos contra la chaqueta de su traje, enderezando las arrugas imaginarias. —Sabemos que es mentira, pero ¿qué dijeron y cómo respondiste?—

Louis asintió. Eso tiene sentido. De ninguna manera Saul podría haber llegado a él tan rápido si se hubiera detenido a reunir información.

Comenzando por la parte superior, Louis relató toda su conversación y la de los detectives.

Saúl se sentó en silencio y escuchó.

(...)

La pierna que rebotó de Harry debe haber molestado a Kaiser, porque su alfa se acercó y apoyó su mano en la rodilla de Harry.

—Relájate, —rugió suavemente Kaiser. —Louis será liberado pronto.

—Más vale que lo sea—. Harry refunfuñó las palabras, callado bajo la mano de Kaiser. —Ya lleva demasiado tiempo ahí dentro.

Para cuando Harry, Kaiser y los agentes llegaron a la estación de policía, Saul le había enviado un mensaje de texto con los cargos y las pruebas. Alguien llamado Leonard había afirmado ser testigo presencial de las supuestas actividades de Louis en los muelles. Según Leonard, Louis había seguido a Jim y Thanos al lugar y los había noqueado. Louis había entonces pintado con espray algunas palabras poco agradables en un yate propiedad de Perisource, y luego prendió fuego a un barco pesquero que Jim había recibido permiso para pedir prestado de Armando.

Evidentemente, en la prisa de Louis por salir con la pareja inconsciente, se le había caído la billetera.

Harry se había puesto en contacto con Ovram y pidió imágenes de Louis desde el lunes por la noche. El cambiaformas león marino había enviado la grabación al teléfono de Harry para que pudiera dársela a la policía. El video mostraba a Louis y Harry dirigiéndose a la casa de Harry a las siete y media de la tarde. No salieron hasta la mañana siguiente.

Saul amenazaba con demandar por calumnia y difamación del carácter al departamento, Leonard, y quienquiera que insistiera en que Louis era culpable. El delgado abogado había estado en su elemento, poniendo en evidencia los detectives por un trabajo policial chapucero y sacando conclusiones precipitadas. El detective Canton pareció tomárselo con calma, explicando que en el curso de su investigación, Louis se había convertido en un sospechoso viable debido a que el testigo ocular fue despedido por Perisource ese mismo viernes. El detective Bronson se enfureció, su cara casi tan roja como un tomate.

El detective Canton había escoltado a Harry y a los demás a una sala de espera. Se había disculpado con Harry por traer a su compañero sin siquiera unas preguntas. A Harry le había encantado cómo sonaba eso.

Sí, Louis es mi compañero.

Según un mensaje de texto que Saul había enviado a Harry, los detectives estaban tomando la declaración de Louis sobre su asalto e intento de asesinato. Una vez que terminaran con eso, su compañero sería escoltado hasta ellos, y podrían irse. Harry no podía esperar... por lo tanto, la pierna rebotando.

—Continúa manteniéndote alejado de la ciudad, —Kaiser ordenó suavemente, inclinándose hacia él, su expresión seria. —Todavía no hemos podido encontrar pruebas sólidas de que Armando ordenó el golpe, pero lo conseguiremos. Ovram sigue trabajando en ello, y tengo a un par de hombres rastreándolo a él y a su segundo al mando—. La expresión de Kaiser se volvió maliciosa. —No descansaré hasta que lo atrapemos.

Harry asintió agradecido. Cuando Armando Whitney se había cruzado en el camino del Káiser Roush, había creado un enemigo formidable. Se alegró de que el cambiaformas dominante estuviera de su lado.

—Gracias.

Antes de que a Harry se le ocurriera algo más, la puerta se abrió, y Saul y Louis entraron. Saltando a sus pies, rápidamente cruzó los pocos pasos y tiró de su compañero hacia sus brazos. Para el placer de Harry, Louis inmediatamente devolvió el abrazo, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y pasando los dedos de su otra mano a través del cabello de Harry.

Harry encontró que su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás, y Louis selló sus labios sobre su boca. Más que feliz de ir con él, se abrió a su compañero. Harry se batió en duelo ligeramente con la lengua de su compañero, lamiendo y chupando su apéndice.

—Caballeros, si pudieran subir a tomar el aire, por favor.

La voz divertida de Kaiser cortó el placer de Harry.

Louis levantó la cabeza, rompiendo el beso. Miró a su alrededor, sus mejillas rosadas, una expresión tímida en su cara. Al aclararse la garganta, Louis se encogió de hombros mientras se concentraba en Kaiser.

—Gracias por la ayuda.

Asintiendo una vez, Kaiser no se molestó en responder.

Cuando Harry también miró a su alrededor, encontró varias expresiones de diversión en los rostros de los otros hombres. Hasta el detective Canton tenía una sonrisa sesgada. El único hombre que parecía molesto, con los labios torcidos por una mueca de desprecio, era el detective Bronson.

Típico de un gilipollas intolerante.

—¿Nos vamos entonces? —preguntó Saul antes de girarse y enfrentarse al detective Canton. Le mostró su tarjeta al hombre. —Me gustaría mucho estar al tanto del caso de mi cliente.

—Si algo pasa, se lo haré saber, —dijo el detective Canton, tomando la tarjeta.

Sin darle a Bronson la hora, Saúl salió de la comisaría. Harry enhebró sus dedos con los de Louis, incapaz de soltarlo completamente, y lo siguió. Eban y Westram fueron por detrás.

—¿Todavía quieres pasarte por tu apartamento? —Preguntó Kaiser mientras se paraba junto a la puerta de la camioneta y esperaba a que Eban se la abriera. —Podemos ir allí si quieres.

—Sí, por favor, —contestó Louis, asintiendo. —Todavía tengo algunas cosas que recoger. —Llevando la mano de Harry a los labios, le dio un beso en los nudillos antes de decir—: ¿Tienes tu propio vehículo? Ni no es así, puedes venir conmigo en mi motocicleta—. Louis movió las cejas, y su tono se volvió sugestivo. —Me encantaría llevarte a dar un paseo.

Harry se rió, usando sus dedos entrelazados para acercar a Louis. —Puedes llevarme a dar un paseo en cualquier momento, compañero.

Louis gruñó, sus ojos azules brillando, pero antes de que pudiera hacer más, Eban le dio un codazo a Harry.

—Entra ya, —ordenó el ejecutor, riendo entre dientes.

Riendo, Harry obedeció.

(...)

Más de dos horas después, Harry se sentó detrás de Louis en su motocicleta. Apoyó las manos en la cintura de su ser humano y disfrutó del paisaje. Hacía unas décadas que no conducía una motocicleta, y la idea de tener una propia tenía cierto atractivo.

Por supuesto, entonces me perdería la oportunidad de acurrucarme con mi hombre en la bicicleta. Hmmm... algo que considerar.

Reconociendo el área, Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y preguntó—: ¿Adónde vamos? ¿De vuelta a casa? —El calor inundó su cuerpo con la idea de llamar a su condominio su hogar.

—En un momento, —dijo Louis. —Westram me contó sobre la playa que tienen al norte del Parque Marino. Pensé que podríamos ir allí y celebrar mi liberación. —Mirándole fijamente, Louis mostró su sonrisa. —Disfrutando del profundo mar azul.

La excitación se apoderó de Harry. No pudo evitar sonreír. —¿En serio? —Presionó el pecho contra la espalda de Louis y apretó los brazos a su alrededor. —¿Quieres nadar conmigo?

—¡Claro que sí! —Louis volvió a llamar. —Incluso traje mis aletas y mi esnórquel. Puedes mostrarme las zonas geniales.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo con entusiasmo. Su tiburón se agitó vigorosamente en el fondo de su mente, deseoso de nadar con su pareja. —Tendremos que conseguirte un arpón. Puedes atrapar algunos peces—.

Louis asintió con la cabeza mientras ralentizaba la motocicleta, y luego dio vuelta en el camino de grava. Rápidamente se tambaleó hacia un camino de tierra, pero no pareció importarle rebotar su motocicleta a lo largo del mismo. La mantuvo lenta y firme mientras descendían por un empinado camino a lo largo de un acantilado.

Una vez que llegaron al fondo, Louis detuvo la motocicleta, bajó su soporte y apagó su motocicleta. —¿Quieres decir que no vas a proporcionar el pescado? —bromeó, bajando de su bicicleta. Mantuvo su mano izquierda en el manillar, asegurándose de que la bicicleta se mantuviera erguida y no se hundiera y cayera al suelo.

Harry saltó de él, y luego vio a Louis reposicionar la moto antes de abrir una alforja de tela. —Bueno, puedo pescar. Eres mi compañero, así que mi tiburón estaría encantado de mantenerte, pero estarían un poco masticados, —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros. Sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Louis. —Muchos dientes afilados.

Louis se rió mientras lo empujaba con el brazo. —Menos mal que ya tengo un arpón—. Pestañeó antes de sacar su mochila de su alforja. Lo sostuvo. —También está aquí. ¿Tienes hambre? —Louis se dirigió hacia el agua.

Riéndose del entusiasmo de Louis, Harry le siguió. —Aún no, pero lo estaré cuando hayamos terminado. ¿Vas a cocinarlo sobre una fogata aquí mismo en la playa? —Como la manada de cambiaformas eran los dueños de la tierra, podían salirse con la suya.

—Si está permitido, o lo llevaré al condominio y usaré la parrilla que vi en el patio trasero. —Después de colocar su bolso en una roca baja y plana, Louis se puso la camisa en la cabeza. —¿Tienes algo de verdura en la nevera? —preguntó mientras la doblaba y la colocaba al lado de la bolsa.

Contento más allá de lo razonable de que su pareja quisiera mantenerlo, Harry admitió.

—Planeaba cortar unos vegetales para hacer brochetas para asar con filetes esta noche, pero serían igual de buenos con el pescado.

Después de abrir su bolsa, Louis se quitó las botas, calcetines y vaqueros, doblándolos también. Sacó un traje de neopreno de su bolsa y empezó a ponérselo. Harry lo miraba fijamente, incapaz de hacer nada más que admirar a su sexy compañero con el neopreno apretado.

Louis llevaba puesto su traje a mitad de camino cuando hizo una pausa y le sonrió a Harry. —¿Ves algo que te guste?

Harry gimió. —Sí. Tan sexy que tienes tu propio traje de neopreno. —¡Y el ajuste! —Se ajustó los pantalones cortos.

Louis se rió profundamente y ordenó—: Bueno, ya basta. ¿Tienes idea de lo dolorosa que es una erección en una de estas cosas?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry comenzó a desnudarse. —Me temo que no, pero te tomo la palabra—. Estaba desnudo con la ropa doblada junto a la de Louis en menos de un minuto.

Louis gimió suavemente, llamando la atención de Harry. —Joder, eres sexy. —Su expresión traicionó su hambre tan bien como su olor.

Harry sonrió.

Sacando un pequeño arpón y varios arpones de su bolsa, Louis cargó su arma. Luego golpeó a Harry en el trasero y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el mar. —Vamos, doctor, —dijo sobre su hombro, caminando hacia las olas. —Ven a bucear conmigo, mi sexy tiburón martillo.

Muy contento de estar de acuerdo, Harry fue corriendo detrás de su compañero, lo pasó y se lanzó al mar. Después de que se movió, buscó a su compañero. Viéndolo ya a seis metros de distancia, Harry nadó tras él.

La anticipación surgiendo a través de él, Harry se unió a su pareja acechando bajo las olas.


End file.
